EL SAIYAN ASHIKABI
by juanan231283
Summary: historia donde goku se convertira en ashikabi y junto a su harem de grandes pechos participara en las diferentes fases del torneo de sekireis
1. prologo

**Que tal a todos, esta historia es creada por petición de blake2020, después de hablarlo durante horas comprendí que no estaría mal crearla.**

 **Por ahora es solo un prologo, ya que si habéis leído las reglas que propuse ya sabéis como va la cosa y si no...! Que haces que no lo leíste aun !**

 **Y sin mas dilatación jajajaja me encanta esa palabra... Comencemos**

* * *

\- LAS ALAS DEL AMOR- EL SAIYAJIN ASHIKABI

* * *

PROLOGO

* * *

goku después de haber ganado el 23 torneo de artes marciales, tomo la decisión de no casarse con chichi y luego de regresar durante unos días a su casita en el monte paozu, volvió al templo de kami sama para continuar entrenando.

Kami sama se dio cuenta de que el no podia enseñarle nada mas a goku, por lo que tomo una decisión la cual cambiara la vida del joven saiyan.

Kami sama le explico a goku sobre un mundo en el que estaba por ocurrir un evento muy especial y extraño, goku no entendía nada de lo que kami sama decía así que este le explico un poco sobre lo que estaba por suceder. Goku estaba muy emocionado por lo que kami sama le habia explicado por lo que el quería que le mandase ya a ese lugar pero kami sama le dijo que eso seria para mañana ya que primero habia que hacer algunos preparativos

Goku se fue a dormir muy emocionado, pero este no sabia que cuando este despertase en la mañana no recordaría nada de lo que kami sama le habia explicado, estaba confuso por la forma de actuar de kami sama y le pregunto por la razón de borrarle los recuerdos de este día y kamisama le respondió, que seria mas divertido para el propio goku el llegar y vivir todo aquello sin saber que estaba por ocurrir

Al día siguiente, goku estaba listo para ir al mundo al cual se le habia dicho de ir, pero por alguna extraña razón la cual no comprendía, no recordaba nada de ese sitio o de lo que se suponía tenia que hacer allí.

Este se encogió de hombros ya que ¿ si no podia recordarlo que mas da ? Esa era la forma típica de pensar de goku y kami sama lo veía con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

Goku estaba listo para marchar, este estaba cargando una gran mochila llena de comida la cual habia preparado para el, junto con kami sama bajaron a una habitación situada en la zona mas baja del templo, en esa habitación habia un enorme espejo circular el cual tenia la habilidad de conectar no solo con distintas lineas del tiempo, sino también de poder conectar con otros mundos.

Después de despedirse de kami sama y goku se adentro en el espejo y se puso en camino a su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento, pero mientras navegaba por el misterioso túnel, una distorsión ocurrió, el túnel comenzó a ondularse de forma anormal y cada vez era mas y mas fuerte, haciendo que goku se marease por las fuertes ondulaciones que ocurrían.

Y repentinamente goku fue expulsado del túnel y termino lejos del lugar del cual debería haber llegado en un principio.

* * *

KAMIKURA ISLAND

Goku el cual estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, finalmente despertó y miro a su alrededor.

Esto a sus ojos no tenia pinta de ciudad, mas bien parecía una pequeña isla rodeada por el vasto océano y con terrenos verdosos y de tierra yerma también

" creo que termine en un lugar extraño "

Dijo goku mientras miraba la isla, pero eso no le desanimo y continuo caminando hacia el frente para ver si habia algún poblado o gente en esta isla para recibir indicaciones

Después de unos 15 minutos caminando, goku pudo ver una extraña instalación a lo lejos, y con una sonrisa en su rostro acelero el paso para poder llegar y pedir indicaciones, pero cuando se estaba acercando pudo ver una silueta, desde tan lejos una persona normal no podría diferenciarla, pero goku era diferente y pudo ver que era una persona, una mujer para ser exactos

Cuando goku se dio cuenta de ella, comenzó a acercarse agitando su mano y gritando, cosa que la mujer se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia goku

Este se puso feliz de haber encontrado una persona tan rápido y confiado y con una sonrisa se acercaba a ella sin saber que la mujer era el enemigo

La mujer ahora con sus manos posicionadas en su espada que colgaba en su cintura, con ojos afilados y con seriedad en su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente a un goku confiado y sonriente

" ! Hola que tal ! Soy goku y me gustaría hacerte una pre- "

Goku no termino de hablar ya que la mujer sin decir una sola palabra desenvaino su espada y ataco a goku el cual con un movimiento hacia atrás esquivo el ataque con rostro sorprendido

" ! Oye por que me estas atacando ! "

Dijo goku después de recuperar la postura y dar un gran salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia de la mujer que le habia atacado

La mujer frente a el, tenia el cabello de color plateado y recogido en una gran cola de caballo y los ojos grises y bolsas debajo de sus ojos, dándole una mirada agotada lleva el uniforme una camiseta ajustada de cuero negro, una minifalda y medias, sobre los hombros, vestida con un haori gris con el escudo de Sekirei impreso.

" no se como llegaste a este lugar tu solo chico, pero eso da igual ya que estas a punto de morir "

La mujer con ojos cansados le dijo eso a goku el cual inclino la cabeza ya que no entendía por que esta mujer le estaba atacando y menos aun el por que parecía que disfrutaba al hacerlo

" oye, no tengo idea de la razón por la cual me estas atacando, pero yo solo quiero saber en donde queda la ciudad mas cercana, solo eso "

Le dijo goku con rostro serio, lo cual causo que la mujer pusiera un rosto de confusión por unos instantes

" !¿ te estas burlando de mi mocoso ?! "

Dijo la mujer ahora muy molesta por lo que goku le habia dicho

" para nada, solo quiero saber el como llegar a la ciudad "

Goku respondió con rostro muy serio, pero eso solo hizo enfadar aun mas a la mujer que sin aviso alguno le ataco de nuevo

Esta le lanzaba espadazos a una gran velocidad, pero goku lo esquivaba todo sin mayor dificultad, cosa que hacia que la mujer se enfadase mas y mas y aumentara la velocidad de sus espadazos pero todo eso no servia de mucho frente a goku.

La mujer se detuvo repentinamente, lo cual hizo pensar a goku que se habia dado por vencida al fin

" ¿ estas ya satisfecha ? Si es así dime como llegar a la ciudad "

La mujer ahora estaba mucho mas molesta aun al ver que el chico frente a ella no solo no estaba ni cansado sino que no tenia rastro de sudor en su frente

" ¿ quien diablos es este chico ? Su resistencia es anormal..."

La mujer tenia esos pensamientos sobre goku el cual estaba inclinando la cabeza con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza al ver como la mujer le miraba.

Esta suspiro y agarro su haori y lo lanzo a un lado y luego le dio una mirada seria a goku y le dijo

" soy la sekirei numero 04 karasuba ! Prepárate para morir ! "

Dijo karasuba mientras se ponía en posición con su espada para enfrentar a goku el cual se rasco la cabeza confundido, pero cuando estaba al punto de presentarse y decirle su nombre fue atacado por karasuba a una velocidad muy superior a la que habia usado anteriormente

Eso agarro a goku por sorpresa el cual solo pudo evitar el ataque con dificultad mientras daba una vuelta hacia atrás, pero al hacer eso lo que fue cortado fue la mochila con la comida que goku llevaba en la espalda

Goku abrió mucho sus ojos al ver su mochila cortada, pero mas aun al ver que karasuba con su espada, la hizo en miles de pedazos junto a toda la comida que traía en su interior

Goku ahora estaba muy pero que muy molesto, a el no le importaba si ella le atacaba o le miraba mal o si le trataba como a un idiota, eso a goku le importaba poco o nada...pero la comida era una historia muy pero que muy diferente, la comida era algo sagrado para goku, y karasuba acababa de hacer añicos eso frente a el

Goku ahora se puso en posición de pelea y con un rostro lleno de enfado en el, miro a karasuba con ojos llenos de frialdad y rabia, eso hizo que todo el cuerpo de karasuba sintiera un escalofrío como señal de que la habia pifiado y de mala manera

" mi comida...! MI COMIDAAAAAAA ! "

Grito goku con una voz llena de dolor y rabia por la perdida de su amada comida, creando una onda de aire como resultado la cual desestabilizo a una karasuba la cual tenia un rostro lleno de sorpresa por lo que estaba ocurriendo

Goku se lanzo contra karasuba de frente y sin dudarlo, esta uso su espada para cubrirse del golpe, pero esta fue hecha pedazos por el puño de goku el cual termino impactando en el estomago de karasuba la cual salio disparada hacia un árbol y impactando con el, mientras vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca por el impacto

Ella apenas estaba consciente en estos momentos, solo lo estaba por el inmenso dolor que tenia en su estomago por el golpe de goku y en su espalda por el impacto brutal contra el árbol el cual fue partido en dos

Ella estaba asustada ¿ como puede ser que exista un humano con semejante poder ? Ella no quería creerlo pero no podia negar lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos y ese chico que se acercaba a ella lentamente y con rostro lleno de rabia no era una ilusión

Cuando goku estaba a unos tres metros de donde karasuba se encontraba inmóvil y derrotada, repentinamente una alarma comenzó a sonar en el lugar lo cual distrajo a goku, cosa que karasuba aprovecho para lanzar una bola de humo al suelo y escapar del lugar arrastrándose

Eso molesto mucho a goku ya que no pudo vengarse por su amada comida, pero al parecer este lugar estaba siendo atacado por barcos desde el mar y el no quería estar envuelto en cosas problemáticas por lo que decidió emprender vuelo y ir por la ruta en la que los barcos parecían estar llegando

Karasuba la cual estaba escondida en unos granes matorrales, vio como goku emprendió vuelo y se quedo mucho mas sorprendida que antes

" así que también puede volar...¿quien demonios era ese chico ?...espero no tener que encontrarme con el nunca mas "

Karasuba dijo eso para ella misma, pero el futuro no era era tan amable, y ellos se encontrarían nuevamente haciendo que ella reviva los acontecimientos en la isla

Goku ya llevaba un buen rato volando, y finalmente habia legado a la ciudad, pero como no habia comido nada desde anoche, y su desayuno junto a sus otras comidas estaban en la mochila que karasuba habia hecho pedazos, en estos momentos estaba al limite

"no...no...puedo...mas...me muero...de ...hambre..."

Dijo eso mientras se tocaba el estoma el cual no para de hacer ruido, y sin mas, perdió el conocimiento en el aire y cayo en picado desde el cielo

Este se estrello en mitad del patio de una casa, creado un pequeño crater y un sonido estruendoso por el impacto.

La dueña de la casa salio para ver que habia pasado y de que era ese sonido que se escucho, pero solo vio una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube de polvo habia desaparecido su rostro se lleno de sorpresa al ver a chico joven en mitad de su patio inconsciente y en el interior de un pequeño crater

" ¿ que diablos le paso a este chico para terminar de ese modo ? Es como si hubiera caído del cielo o algo parecido "

Se decía a si misma la mujer, mientras se acercaba de forma cuidadosa al chico, pero su rostro se puso rojo repentinamente cuando al girarle vio la cara del chico

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y sus manos comenzaron a sudar,

" no-no puede ser...!¿ estoy reaccionando ante este chico ?! "

La mujer no quería creerlo, pero su cuerpo no mentía, ya que mientras ella estaba pensando en todas esas cosas, su cuerpo de forma automática la guío hasta que estuvo al punto de besarle cosa que la sobresalto y retrocedió mientras se cubría la boca con una mano y respiraba de forma fuerte mientras tenia el rostro completamente rojo

" !¿qu-que-que estaba al punto de hacer ?! !¿ Esto es una prueba tuya takehito san ?! "

Gritaba la mujer al cielo, con el rostro sonrojado. Después de haberse calmado un poco, intento meter al joven dentro de la casa, pero no pudo moverlo del lugar sin importar la fuerza que usase ella

" ¿ que diablos pasa con su cuerpo ? Es como si pesara una tonelada... "

Ella miro el rostro del chico y como si su cuerpo reaccionara solo, ella se acerco a su rostro y de forma delicada con su mano le aparto unos mechones del rostro para mirarle bien

Ella se quedo mirando su rostro con una sonrisa llena de ternura y el rostro sonrojado, y como si estuviera hipnotizada finalmente beso los labios del chico con delicadeza...y en la espalda de la mujer unas alas de luz aparecieron y esta se acerco al rostro de goku y dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla

" sekirei numero 01 asama miya estará a tu lado hasta el final, mi ashikabi sama "

* * *

FIN DEL PROLOGO

* * *

Con eso termina el prologo, que ocurrirá a partir de ahora pues eso dependerá de ustedes, de si les gusto o no y de la cantidad de comentarios que el capitulo tenga

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !


	2. Chapter 1

**El prologo fue muy bien recibido por la cantidad de comentarios, por lo que aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo el cual tenia pensado sacar a final de mes pero al ver tan buena respuesta por parte de ustedes lo tenéis mucho antes.**

 **Si mis otras historias tuvieran tantos comentarios como esta de seguro subiría capitulo mucho mas rápido jajajaja**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Goku abría los ojos lentamente después de haber perdido el conocimiento a causa del hambre y lo primero que vio fueron unos pechos grandes...¿ que estaba ocurriendo ? Goku no tenia idea, pero al parecer la dueña de esos pechos estaba cuidándole ya que al fijarse bien tenia una sabana sobre el y su cabeza estaba recostaba sobre el regazo de esta persona de los grandes pechos

" hum...¿ quien podrías ser ? "-pregunto goku el cual aun estaba acostado en el regazo de miya

Miya no se habia dado cuenta de que goku habia despertado hasta que este le hablo ya que sus pechos le impedían ver el rostro de goku.

Cuando escucho por primera vez la voz de su ashikabi, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue "suena bastante joven " pero solo al escucharla su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido su rostro se puso de un rojo intenso mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se podia ver en el.

Miya agradeció el que goku no pudiera verle la cara por sus grandes pechos y mientras trataba de calmarse, le hablo con toda la calma que pudo

" mi-mi nombre es asama miya y este es el patio de mi casa y pensión llamada izumo inn donde repentinamente caíste " -miya le explicaba la situación a goku

Este no dijo nada y solo estaba mirando a su alrededor para confirmar lo que esta mujer le estaba diciendo

" ¿ cual es la razón para que terminases inconsciente ? "- pregunto miya la cual tenia curiosidad por eso

Pero antes de que goku pudiera decir el motivo de eso, un sonido fuerte se escucho y este provenía del estomago de goku

Eso sorprendio a miya la cual no esperaba eso, y goku se agarro el estomago con sus manos y le dijo

" llevo sin comer nada desde ayer, esa es la razón por la cual perdí el conocimiento "

Miya al escuchar el motivo por el cual goku cayo en su patio solo pudo taparse la boca con las manos para no reír ya que era un motivo bastante gracioso y no era algo peligroso tal y como ella se habia imaginado

" ¿ puedes levantarte ahora ? "-pregunto miya

" creo que si aunque aun me siento débil "-respondió goku

" entonces ¿ que tal si entramos y te preparo algo de comer ? "-le dijo miya con un tono feliz en su voz

Goku al escuchar eso se puso en pie de un salto sorprendiendo a miya, y cuando este se giro la miro con ojos llenos de luces mientras mucha saliva caía de su boca

" ¿! Lo dices de verdad ?! "-le pregunto este todo emocionado

Eso puso nerviosa a miya la cual pensaba que su rostro estaba demasiado cerca y se puso tímida por ello

" cla-cla-claro que si "-respondió esta muy nerviosa y con el rostro colorado

Goku tenia una sonrisa en su rostro llena de felicidad, pero cuando vio el rostro de miya se puso serio, cosa que sorprendio a miya y este la miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados y con un rostro lleno de confusión y sospecha por algún motivo

Eso puso aun mas nerviosa a miya la cual no sabia que hacer y se agarraba el rostro con sus manos avergonzada, por la mirada seria de su ashikabi y después de unos instantes los cuales le parecieron eternos a miya goku asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera entendido algo dejando mas confusa a miya la cual no sabia que estaba ocurriendo

" ya veo..."-dijo goku asintiendo con la cabeza

" ¿ que-que es lo que ocurre ? ¿hay algo extraño en mi rostro ? "-pregunto miya nerviosa

¿Y si mi cara no le gusta ? Eso era lo que miya estaba pensando ahora mismo y un poco de miedo comenzó a invadirla al pensar que seria odiada por su ashikabi pero...eso fue todo infundado

" tu...¿eres linda verdad ? "-goku dijo eso como si fuera una pregunta ya que no estaba del todo seguro sobre su interpretación de la belleza

Pero esas palabras hicieron florecer el rostro de miya la cual sin querer tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro al saber que a su ashikabi no le disgustaba su rostro y la encontraba linda

Miya ahora muy feliz le invito a entrar y le dijo que esperase sentado mientras ella se fue a la cocina muy feliz mientras entonaba una canción.

Goku al verla marchar tan contenta no entendió nada pero pensó que si ella era feliz pues mejor mientras esperaba sentado mientras miya le preparaba algo para comer

goku el cual estaba sentado esperando, fue preguntado por miya desde la cocina

" goku ¿ por que tu cuerpo es tan pesado a pesar de ser tan delgado ? "-pregunto miya curiosa sobre ese tema

" eso se debe a las ropas que llevo puestas "-respondió este

" ¿ las ropas ? "-dijo esta al no entender

" mi camisa interior, mis muñequeras y las botas pesan en total 100 kilos "-le explico goku

" !¿ 100 kilos ?! ¿ y puedes moverte con todo ese peso ?...ahora entiendo el porque no pude moverte del patio "-dijo miya la cual estaba sorprendida

" oye miya..."

" ¿ que ocurre ? "-dijo esta

" ¿ hay alguien mas en la pensión en este momento ? "-pregunto goku

Miya se puso a pensar y después de hacerlo recordó que tanto kagari como uzume se encontraban fuera

" solo estoy yo ¿ por que preguntas ? "-pregunto miya curiosa

Goku se puso en pie y le dijo

" si es así entonces parece que alguien entro a tu casa ya que siento un ki en el piso de arriba "-le dijo goku ahora con tono serio

¿piso de arriba ? Piso de arriba...! Matsu ! ¿pudo detectar a matsu ? Mi ashikabi sama al parecer es una persona sorprendente en muchos sentidos

" no-no te preocupes por esa persona, es alguien que no suele salir nunca de su habitación "-dijo miya apurada

" ¿ es así ? Entonces no necesitas que lo golpee ¿ verdad ? "-pregunto goku

" no sera necesario, pero gracias por preocuparte "-le agradeció miya de todo corazón

Por otro lado, una persona estaba viendo lo ocurrido desde una pantalla en una habitación pequeña

" fufufufu...miya-tan quien diría que eres la temida hanya del norte al verte tan feliz preparando comida para un chico "

La persona en cuestión reía mientras miraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de la casa con cámaras ocultas por toda la pensión

Miya ya habia terminado de cocinar y con muchos platos ahora en la mesa le dijo a goku que comiera hasta llenarse y este con un rostro lleno de felicidad acepto y comenzó a comer como si el mundo fuera a terminar hoy

Ella estaba sentada frente a el mirando como comía su comida con un rostro lleno de felicidad mientras decía cosas como " delicioso " "sabroso " o "eres una gran cocinera "

Eso hizo muy feliz a miya la cual solo le miraba en silencio con un rostro lleno de felicidad, ya que pudo ser de utilidad a su ashikabi

Pero habia una cosa y eso era que ella aun no le habia nada a el sobre las sekireis y sobre su papel como ashikabi y el motivo del por que no lo decía solo ella lo sabia.

Por el momento habia decidido el no decirle nada sobre el tema y ver que pasaba en el futuro ya que al convertirse en ashikabi seguramente otras sekireis se verán atraídas y miya quería confirmar en como el las trataría y lidiaría con los problemas futuros

Mientas ella pensaba todas esas cosas, goku el cual habia terminado de comer, se levanto de su silla y con un rostro satisfecho le hablo a miya

" muchas gracias por la comida, en verdad estaba todo muy delicioso, pero ya es hora de que me marche así que adiós y gracias "-dijo goku a miya mientras se disponía a marcharse

Eso puso nerviosa a miya la cual no habia pensado en esto y miraba como goku se marchaba, hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa

" ! De-detente un segundo ! "-grito miya desesperada

Goku se detuvo ante el grito de miya y la miro

" ¿ que ocurre ? "-pregunto goku

" ¿ tienes algún lugar donde pasar la noche ? "-pregunto miya

" en realidad no, tenia pensado dormir en el bosque o algo así "-respondió goku como si eso fuera algo normal para el

Miya no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿ dormir en el bosque ? !eso es impensable ! Ella no podia dejar que su preciado ashikabi durmiera como un animal salvaje por lo que le propuso algo

" ¿ que te parece vivir aquí por ahora ? "-le propuso miya

" pero...yo no tengo dinero "-respondió goku inclinando la cabeza

" e-eso no importa...¿que tal esto ? Si me ayudas con las compras y ese tipo de tareas podrás vivir aquí ¿ que te parece ? "-le proponía miya desesperada esperando que aceptase

Goku lo pensó durante unos segundos, cosa que miya vio de forma positiva ya que goku no parecía de las personas que aceptarían nada gratis por lo que ella le dijo eso de las tareas para que de esa forma no sintiera que estaba de gratis

" esta bien, me quedare ya que siempre es mejor una cama que una rama de árbol, ademas la comida de miya es deliciosa "-respondió goku de forma positiva mientras decía lo ultimo con una sonrisa

" entonces ¿ que tal si comienzas por ir al supermercado para reponer todo lo que comiste ? "-dijo miya con una gran sonrisa de felicidad

Goku asintió con la cabeza y luego de que miya escribiera en una nota las cosas que necesitaba le entrego el dinero a goku y este se fue para hacer el recado

Miya se quedo mirando hasta que ya no pudo ver la figura de su ashikabi y en su mente tenia un pensamiento

" _espero que no se encuentre con nada raro..._ "

 **CON GOKU...**

Goku tal y como miya le dijo entro al supermercado para hacer las compras, pero al ver tantas marcas diferentes y tantas cosas se confundió y no sabia que comprar.

Una chica que trabajaba en ese supermercado sintió curiosidad al ver a goku mirando los estantes con un rostro lleno de apuro y confusión lo que hizo que se acercase a preguntarle y cuando vio su rostro de cerca pensó que era muy lindo

" ¿ necesitas ayuda ? "-pregunto la dependienta con tono alegre

" la verdad es que no se muy bien que es lo que debería comprar "-respondió goku con rostro lleno de confusión

La dependienta al verle tan apurado sonrió y le pidió que le mostrase la lista que portaba en la mano. Goku se la entrego y la chica le pidió que le esperase mientras ella le traería lo de la lista

Después de un rato, la chica apareció con un carro lleno hasta arriba de comida y otras cosas necesarias, goku le dio una gran sonrisa a la chica y le agradeció el que le ayudara con esto.

Después de pasar por caja, goku prometió a la dependienta que regresaría la próxima vez para hacer las compras a este lugar, cosa que hizo feliz a esa dependienta la cual esperaría la próxima visita de goku para poder hablar con el.

Goku ahora cargado de bolsas se disponía a regresar a izumo inn, pero en ese instante sintió varios ki y cuando miro hacia el lugar donde los sentía vio que una chica correr por los tejados y tras ella otras dos la seguían muy de cerca

" ¿ que están haciendo ? Parece interesante "-dijo goku el cual pensaba que era algún tipo de juego

Y cargado de bolsas dio un salto y subió al tejado y comenzó a correr en la direccion que fueron las chicas y rápidamente las atrapo, pero algo era extraño ya que las dos chicas que tenían rostros similares tenían acorralada a la otra chica

" ¿ a que estáis jugando ? "-pregunto goku a las tres

Las tres se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de goku pero sus reacciones fueron diferentes ya que las gemelas dieron un salto hacia atrás mientras dispararon electricidad a goku desde sus manos y por el otro lado la chica acorralada salto hacia goku para intentar protegerlo

" ! Cuidado ! "-grito la chica de cabello castaño

Pero los rayos impactaron a goku el cual ni siquiera sintió nada quedándose en el sitio mirando a las gemelas con mala cara

" oigan no esta bien atacar a la gente de esa forma, podríais hacerle daño a alguien "-les regaño goku a las dos

La chica de cabellos castaños estaba sorprendida, pero cuando su mirada y la de goku se cruzaron, ella sintió un calor repentino en todo su cuerpo y goku por algún extraño motivo el cual no comprendía se sentía atraído por esta chica de la cual no sabia ni su nombre...los dos habian resonado entre ellos como sekirei y ashikabi

Las gemelas al ver como reaccionaba la chica de cabellos castaños al haber visto a ese chico, se dieron cuenta y intentaron detenerla pero ya era tarde, ya que la chica ahora tenia las mejillas de goku entre sus manos y con los ojos nublados por la atracción le beso

Eso sorprendio a goku pero cuando vio que unas alas de luz aparecieron en la espalda de la chica se sorprendio mucho mas y unos segundos después la chica dejo de besarle y las alas extrañas de luz desaparecieron también

Esta miro a goku y dijo

" sekirei numero 88 musubi, mis puños protegerán la felicidad de mi ashikabi "

Las gemelas se miraron la una a la otra

" ¿ que hacemos ahora hibiki ? Ella obtuvo sus alas "-dijo la que tenia los pechos mas pequeños

" esto ya no tiene sentido, así que nos retiramos "dijo hibiki Y las dos se retiraron dejando a musubi y a goku solos,

Goku estaba mirando a musubi con rostro lleno de curiosidad y esta estaba mirándole a el con rostro feliz

" ¿ ocurre algo ashikabi sama ? "-pregunto musubi

Goku dejo de examinarla y con una ceja arqueada le dijo a musubi

" mi nombre no es ashikabi sama, soy son goku "-dijo este pensando que ashikabi era el nombre de alguien

" así que son goku...bien lo recordare "- se dijo musubi a si misma haciendo una pose de agallas

( los que no sepan que es una pose de agallas búsquenlo y entenderán )

" bueno yo ya tengo que regresar así que hasta otra "-dijo goku el cual se disponía a marchar

Pero cuando este comenzó a caminar noto que musubi le estaba siguiendo, por lo que se detuvo y le pregunto

" oye ¿por que me sigues ? Si esperas seguro que ese ashikabi del que hablabas seguro aparecerá "-le dijo goku

Musubi inclino la cabeza al no entender de que estaba hablando goku ya que el era su ashikabi

" pero tu eres mi ashikabi "-le respondió musubi señalándole

" ya te dije que yo no me llamo ashikabi, yo soy goku "-le dijo goku suspirando cansado

" ¿ eh ? "-dijo musubi inclinando la cabeza

" ¿ Que ? "-dijo goku inclinando la cabeza también

Y los dos inclinaban la cabeza de un lado a otro por la confusión que estaban teniendo como idiotas

Pero mientras estaban haciendo los idiotas el estomago de musubi comenzó a sonar y esta le miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas

" tengo hambre..."-dijo musubi con voz lastimera

Pero como si fuera una replica el estomago de goku también comenzó a rugir muy fuerte y un hilo de saliva le salia de la comisura de la boca

" yo también estoy comenzando a estar hambriento "dijo goku mirando el cielo el cual estaba ya de color naranja y luego miro a musubi y con un suspiro le dijo

" si quieres puedes venir conmigo, seguro que a miya no le importara darte algo de comer también "-le dijo goku a musubi la cual al escuchar eso se emociono y acepto

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia izumo inn goku se percato de algo

" por cierto tu...¿como era que te llamabas ? "-le pregunto este

" ¿ eh lo olvidaste ? Bueno te lo dire otra vez, soy musubi la sekirei numero 88 "-se presento nuevamente musubi

" ya veo así que musubi la jurel...que nombre mas sabroso "-dijo este recordando el pescado con ese nombre y su boca se lleno de saliva

Musubi pensó también en el jurel y comenzó a salivar mucho también

Y así los dos llegaron hasta la pensión donde miya estaba esperando en la puerta el regreso de goku con rostro preocupado hasta que le vio a lo lejos y se relajo pero ese relajo duro poco al ver que habia conseguido una nueva sekirei

No era de extrañar que con el tiempo mas sekirei resonasen a el pero esto era demasiado pronto...¿ se debía a que miya era de un solo numero o era por algo en especial que goku tenia ? Miya no lo sabia aun pero de seguro muy pronto lo descubriría

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **en el siguiente capitulo : la chica verde y la hikkikomori**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a todos por el recibimiento de esta historia. Fue gracias a blake2020 que decidí escribirla por lo que esto también se puede considerar tu historia amigo**

 **Para los amigos de habla inglesa al parecer han tenido problemas con el traductor ya que les aparecen palabras y nombres cambiados, en verdad lo siento pero eso esta fuera de mi alcance**

 **Como no puedo contestar a todos los comentarios diré gracias a todos los hispanos parlantes**

 **and thank you very much to all of you English speakers for the support**

 **for those who have a problem with the names when translating I want to tell you that it is the translator's thing and not my mistake**

 **Dejo ya de hablar que me pongo muy pesado y que comience la historia**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

* * *

Después de que goku llegase con musubi a izumo inn, este le explicaba a miya los eventos ocurridos que llevaron a goku a convertirse en el ashikabi de musubi.

Miya escuchaba todo con rostro neutral y con una sonrisa en su rostro pero en su interior estaba bastante alterada por lo rápido que su ashikabi habia conseguido darle alas a otra sekirei

" _¿ es por que su primera sekirei fui yo ? ¿ o es algo natural en el ? "_

Miya no estaba muy segura, pero estaba claro que esto no era normal, pero por el momento lo mejor seria continuar observando y ver si esto ocurriría otra vez

en ese momento la tv se encendió sola y un tipo con aspecto estrafalario se podia ver en ella, el era minaka hiroto el director de MBI y este se puso a contarle a goku sobre el plan-S y sobre la lucha entre ellas

Pero mientras minaka estaba hablando y musubi y miya estaban escuchando se pudo escuchar unos ronquidos y cuando estas se giraron se pudo ver a goku el cual se habia quedado dormido sentado con los brazos cruzados haciendo que minaka y miya tuvieran una gota de sudor en la cabeza y musubi le mirase con una sonrisa divertida

Al final minaka se dio por vencido de explicarle nada y confió en que miya o musubi le dijeran luego sobre el tema y justo cuando la tv se apago sonó el timbre de la puerta y cuando miya fue a ver quien era se encontró con dos hombres de negro con una caja cada uno que le entregaron a miya y se fueron

Las cajas eran una para miya y otra para musubi las cuales contenían ropa nueva para ellas por si las que portaban se estropeaban en combate

Luego de despertar a goku, miya le explico de la manera mas sencilla que pudo sobre las sekirei y el plan-S

" ya veo, así que el ashikabi ese del que musubi hablaba soy yo y tengo que ayudarle a ganar ese torneo ¿ es correcto ? " Decía goku con rostro serio a miya y musubi las cuales asentían

" ¿ yo también puedo pelear verdad ? "-pregunto este a las dos las cuales le miraron con sorpresa

" bueno, no hay una regla que diga que un ashikabi no pueda hacerlo pero..."-decía miya con rostro preocupado

" ¿ acaso piensas pelear a mi lado goku ? "-pregunto musubi sorprendida

" claro que si, no puedo dejar que te hagan daño frente a mi y quedarme mirando como un idiota ¿ quien en su sano juicio haría algo así ? "-respondió goku como si fuera lo obvio del mundo

Eso alegro mucho a musubi la cual lo abrazo y entero su rostro entre sus pechos llena de felicidad mientras goku estaba azul por no poder respirar

" eso es muy noble por tu parte goku, pero las sekirei no son humanos normales y podrías salir lastimado "-le dijo miya preocupada por su seguridad

Goku el cual habia sido liberado del abrazo mortal de musubi y estaba recuperando el color en su rostro dijo

"entonces, ¿ que tal si salimos al patio y os muestro que puedo defenderme ? "-dijo goku con rostro y sonrisa confiada

" musubi tu eras de tipo luchador verdad "-pregunto goku a musubi

" eso es ¿ por que preguntas ? "-dijo esta confusa

Goku se puso en pie y fue hasta la ventana del patio y con una seña le dijo a musubi

" vamos a tener un pequeño encuentro entre tu y yo ¿ que te parece ? "

Esas palabras hicieron que el rostro de musubi se iluminase como el de un niño en una jugueteria y rápidamente lo siguió hasta el patio donde se pusieron el uno frente al otro mientras cada uno adoptaba su típica pose de pelea

Miya estaba muy preocupada por su ashikabi, pero por mucho que ella le dijo este no escucho nada y solo continuo con lo suyo

" _si la cosa se pone peligrosa los detendré aunque luego el me pueda odiar "-_ pensaba miya con rostro serio y decidido

En el patio se encontraban goku y musubi frente a frente, musubi estaba muy emocionada y goku estaba muy calmado

" ¿podemos comenzar ya ? "-preguntaba musubi a goku la cual estaba que no se aguantaba por la emoción de poder pelear con su ashikabi

" cuando quieras "-respondió goku el cual estaba quieto

Y sin mas musubi ataco a gran velocidad lanzando un golpe directo hacia goku el cual ni se movió del sitio y con un solo dedo detuvo el golpe de musubi, dejado sorprendidas a ella y miya

Musubi dio un pequeño paso atrás y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, pero para sorpresa de ella goku con movimientos suaves esquivaba todos sus golpes

" _que movimientos tan suaves...es como si bailase mientras esquiva "-_ pensaba miya al ver la elegancia de su ashikabi

Musubi estaba encantada por lo increíble que era su ashikabi y con cada ataque que lanzaba se podia ver en su rostro dibujada una gran sonrisa ya que estaba disfrutando esto y mucho

Pero goku pensó que ya era momento de finalizar y cuando musubi lanzo un gancho hacia goku quedo sorprendida al igual que miya ya que lo que golpeo y se desvaneció fue una imagen residual de goku

Por puro instinto tanto miya como musubi miraron hacia arriba pero eso era lo que se suponía que debían hacer y goku apareció tras musubi sin hacer un solo ruido y con un ligero toque en la nuca musubi quedo con los ojos en blanco y se desmayo pero goku la atrapo con sus brazos

Miya no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que escucho el sonido de goku atrapando a musubi y cuando esta vio el resultado quedo mas que asombrada

"¿ co-como hiciste eso ? "-pregunto miya la cual estaba muy confusa con lo ocurrido

" jejejeje...es algo que aprendí hace un tiempo, el ser tranquilo como el cielo y rápido como el rayo "

Explico este de forma tranquila mientras cargaba en sus brazos a una musubi la cual hablaba en sus sueños con una sonrisa

" ashikabi sama...mas...luchemos mas...jejejeje "-decía musubi mientras dormía con rostro feliz

Eso puso una sonrisa en los rostros de miya y goku los cuales entraron y dejaron a musubi en un futon mientras miya se fue a preparar la cena

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Goku aun cuando el sol no habia salido aun se encontraba entrenando en el patio de izumo inn haciendo flexiones mientras en su espalda tenia una gran roca que habia traído de la montaña

Mientras este hacia eso repentinamente escucho una voz que le hablo directamente en la cabeza sorprendiendo a nuestro héroe

" _oniichan..."-_ Era una voz de niña y la voz sonaba triste y asustada

Goku se detuvo y miro hacia todos los lados buscando pero no encontraba nada pero cuando estaba mirando hacia la zona del árbol que estaba en el patio de izumo inn pudo ver a la niña la cual pertenecía esa voz

" ¿ esa voz era tuya ? Dime ¿que te ocurre niña árbol ? "-pregunto goku a la niña

La niña con lagrimas en los ojos suplico

" _oniichan sálvame..."_

goku se acerco a la niña y comenzó a flotar y la agarro y la bajo del árbol y la dejo en el suelo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con su típica sonrisa

" ya estas a salvo niña árbol "-le dijo goku mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

" _no soy niña árbol mi nombre es kusano "_ -le decía kusano a goku

" pues bien kusano yo soy goku encantado "-respondió este a la niña la cual le sonreía pero su sonrisa cambio a un rostro triste

" y ahora que te ocurre kusano "-pregunto goku

" _goku oniichan ven a salvar a kuu por favor..."_

Cuando goku intento decir algo sintió que estaba mojado y abrió los ojos y frente a el se encontraba miya con un balde en sus manos y le miraba con rostro lleno de preocupación

" ! Al fin despertaste ! ¿ como se te ocurre dormirte con eso en tu espalda ? "-le gritaba miya señalando la piedra en la espalda de goku

" ¿ dormirme ? "-pregunto este confuso

" eso mismo, menudo susto me lleve al salir al patio y verte roncando con esa enorme roca en tu espalda "-le decía miya

"¿ a donde fue la niña ? "-preguntaba goku a miya la cual le miraba con rostro de confusión

" ¿cual niña ? Aquí no habia nadie mas "-respondió miya

Goku pensó que todo habia sido un sueño pero fue tan real que le costaba creerlo y mas aun con alguien que dio su nombre pero según miya el estaba dormido en el patio...que extraño todo

Goku intento no pensar mas en eso y entro a la casa y miya encendió la tv y ahí estaban dando una noticia sobre un bosque que creció repentinamente en un jardín botánico

" eso debe de ser cosa de la chica verde "-dijo miya

" ¿ chica verde ? "-pregunto goku confuso cosa que hizo suspirar a miya

" ¿ acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije ayer ? La chica verde es una sekirei especial y ahora todo el mundo esta intentando hacerse con ella "-le dijo miya

Goku se puso en pie de golpe al escuchar eso sorprendiendo a miya y dijo con rostro muy serio

" esa es kusano, tengo que ir a salvarla " -dijo goku el cual se puso en camino

" ¿ kusano ? ¿ quien es kusano ? "-preguntaba miya que no sabia de que estaba hablando goku

Goku le explico lo que le habia ocurrido hace un rato dejando a miya muy sorprendida ¿ ahora tiene encuentros mentales con las sekireis ? Miya estaba sorprendida pero si eso era cierto, esa chica llamada kusano habia resonado con el y si no se apresuraba a encontrarla otro le daría sus alas por la fuerza

Goku se apresuro para ir a rescatar a esa niña la cual estaba esperando que goku la salvase

 **JARDÍN BOTÁNICO**

En el interior del jardín botánico se estaban librando batallas por la chica verde la cual era la ultima sekirei de las 108 y todos querían darle sus alas por la fuerza

Kusano estaba escondida en el interior de un árbol asustada mientras en el exterior del árbol se estaba librando una pelea entre una chica con cabello y ojos castaños que portaba una gran guadaña y las gemelas que perseguían a musubi el día de ayer

" no permitiré que ustedes y su ashikabi mendigo tengáis a la chica verde ella sera de mikogami sama "-decía la chica de la guadaña

" ! No te creas tanto por que tu ashikabi sea rico guapo y popular ! "-gritaba hikari entre lagrimas de envidia

" hikari solo lo estas empeorando "-le decía hibiki

" oye chica plana, si tu ashikabi es tan genial ¿ por que siempre se esconde como cobarde ? "-dijo el ashikabi de las gemelas

Estas al escucharle decir eso sonrieron con malicia s la chica de la guadaña y animaron a su ashikabi

" bien dicho seo "-animaba hikari

" ademas hay rumores de que tu ashikabi batea hacia el lado equivocado "-dijo hibiki con tono malicioso

Eso enfureció a la chica de cabello castaño la cual no dejaría que esos tres se burlasen mas de su ashikabi y se preparo para enfrentarlos

" ! No perdonare a los que se burlen de la sexualidad de mi ashikabi ! Yo la sekirei numero 43 yomi os destrozare "-dijo yomi con ojos fríos

Pero cuando estaban por enfrentarse, goku cayo del cielo justo entre ellas dejándolos a todos sorprendidos por el hecho de que habia llegado desde el cielo

Goku miro a yomi y luego miro a seo y a sus dos sekirei las cuales le reconocieron del día anterior pero este los ignoro a todos y se puso a caminar hacia el gran árbol en el cual se encontraba kusano en su interior la cual estaba asustada

" kusano ya vine por ti "-dijo goku con voz tranquila

Kusano se giro lentamente para ver el rostro de quien le hablaba y cuando lo vio bien sus ojos se abrieron mucho

"¿ oniichan ? "-pregunto kusano un poco temerosa

Goku se agacho para estar a la misma altura que ella y le dio esa sonrisa que solo el puede dar y le dijo

" ahora que estoy aquí no tienes por que temer nada kusano "-le dijo goku con una sonrisa tierna

" ¿ protegerás a kuu de todos ? "-preguntó kuu con lagrimas en los ojos

"claro que si, de todo y de todos "-respondió goku con una gran sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza

Eso ilumino el rostro de kusano la cual puso una gran sonrisa y salto a los brazos de goku mientras decía muy feliz

" ! Eres el oniichan de kuu ! "-dijo la niña mientras era abrazada y acariciada por goku

Goku ahora con kusano en brazos se disponía a marchar, pero siempre hay idiotas que se tienen que interponer y esa idiota era yomi la cual se puso frente a el con su guadaña en mano y le apunto a goku con ella

" tu chico de pelo raro sera mejor que dejes a esa niña aquí y te marches si no quieres terminar hecho pedazos "-le amenazo yomi mientras seo y sus dos sekirei miraban

Goku no se detuvo y continuo caminando hasta que se puso a un metro de yomi y con rostro serio le dijo

" no se quien eres pero si lo que buscas es a esta niña no lo puedo permitir "-le dijo goku muy serio cosa que sorprendio a yomi

" ¿ no tienes miedo ? "-pregunto yomi sorprendida

" ¿debería ? "-pregunto este

Eso molesto a yomi la cual el día de hoy estaba siendo subestimada demasiado y las palabras de goku fueron la gota que colmo el vaso haciendo que esta apretara los dientes en rabia

" ! Entonces muere ! "-grito yomi con rabia y ataco a goku con su guadaña

Este no se sorprendio en lo mas mínimo y con su mano libre atrapo la hoja con sus dedos mientras yomi usaba toda su fuerza para zafarse del agarre cosa que sorprendio a seo y sus sekireis

Goku miraba como la chica lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero goku cansado de esta estupidez y con un movimiento de su mano partió la hoja en dos dejando a los presentes con rostros llenos de sorpresa y con un giro pateo a yomi mandándola contra un árbol cercano y dejándola fuera de juego

Goku miro a seo y sus dos sekireis los cuales estaban sorprendidos por lo ocurrido y les dijo

" ¿ ustedes también quieren llevarse a kusano ? "-dijo goku aun serio

Seo miro a yomi la cual estaba inconsciente y luego miro a goku y con un suspiro alzo sus brazos y dijo

" nah, no quiero terminar como la pecho plano de allí "-respondió seo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras señalaba a yomi la cual tenia los ojos en espiral

Justo cuando goku se disponía a marchar, llego desde el cielo musubi la cual al enterarse de que goku se habia dirigido a este lugar por miya también decidió venir para apoyarle como su sekirei

" ¿necesitas mi ayuda goku ? "-pregunto musubi

" no, esto ya termino "-dijo goku señalando a la niña en sus brazos

Musubi al escuchar eso solo sonrío, pero al mirar al su alrededor se dio cuenta de las gemelas y seo

" ! Ah ! Ustedes son las que me acosaban ayer ¿ estáis molestando a mi ashikabi ? "-dijo musubi con tono molesto

Seo vio a musubi de arriba a abajo y luego miro a sus sekireis como si las comparase y luego miro a musubi de nuevo y puso un rostro pervertido al ver sus pechos

" ! Seo maldito ! "-grito hikari

" ¿ estas pensando en esa chica vaca verdad ? "-dijo hibiki

Y las dos comenzaron a electrocutar a seo de forma cómica sacando una gota de sudor en goku y musubi que se agarraba los pechos ofendida y decía que ella no era una chica vaca

Musubi se dio cuenta de la chica la cual estaba tirada en el árbol fuera de combate y pregunto a goku

" ¿ esa quien es ? "-dijo musubi

" ella era una sekirei de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo que quiso hacer daño a esta niña "-respondió goku como si no le importase

" ¿ tu la derrotaste ? "-pregunto musubi

" se puso muy pesada por lo que la deje fuera de combate "-respondió este

Musubi se acerco a yomi y después de bajarle un poco la cremallera se pudo ver la marca del pacto y musubi después de tocar la marca esta comenzó a brillar

" por el contrato que he hecho, mi puño destruirá la calamidad de mi ashikabi "

Después de decir esas palabras el brillo se detuvo y la marca habia desaparecido sorprendiendo a goku

" ¿ eso es algún tipo de ritual ? "-pregunto este a musubi

" es algo que se debe hacer después de derrotar a una sekirei "-respondió esta - "tu regresa a casa yo debo quedarme hasta que vengan a recogerla "

Goku no entendía nada pero tampoco pregunto ya que no le interesaba por lo que se dispuso a marchar diciendo a musubi que si se tardaba demasiado el vendría de nuevo a por ella

 **EN IZUMO INN**

Goku habia regresado con kusano en sus brazos y miya le esperaba en la entrada

" bienvenido de nuevo "-saludo miya a su ashikabi

" ya estoy en casa miya, estoy hambriento "-respondió este con una gran sonrisa

" ¿ esa es la chica verde ? "-pregunto miya viendo a la niña que dormía en los brazos de goku

" si, su nombre es kusano no te importa que se quede verdad miya "-dijo goku mientras miraba a miya y luego a kusano

Miya al ver el rostro que su ashikabi ponía al mirar a esa niña el cual parecía el de un hermano mayor que adoraba a su hermana pequeña, miya solo puso una sonrisa

" claro que no me importa "-respondió esta con una sonrisa

Y los dos fueron a la habitación de goku para dejar descansar a kusano.

Una hora después musubi regresaba a casa para informar a goku que todo el procedimiento habia terminado de forma correcta a lo que este asintió aunque no le importaba el tema

Cuando ya era hora de cenar, kusano habia despertado, y cuando miro a su alrededor vio a goku el cual estaba sentado en la cornisa de la ventana

" ¿ oniichan ? "-pregunto kusano aun confusa

" ! Oh ! Veo que despertaste, eso es bueno ya que casi es hora de cenar "-le dijo goku con una sonrisa

Kusano miro a goku y cuando vio que este le estaba sonriendo con cariño y ternura ella salto a sus brazos y frotaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras repetía una y otra vez " oniichan " y goku le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía " aquí estoy "

Después de que kusano se calmase, goku le pregunto la razón por la cual se encontraba en aquel lugar, por lo que kusano le contó el como habia terminado allí

Goku después de escucharlo, solo acaricio a kusano y le dijo

" ahora ya no te preocupes, yo te protegeré "-le dijo goku de forma cariñosa

Kusano le miro a los ojos y cuando vio que no habia mentira en ellos puso una gran sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a goku causando el mismo efecto que con musubi

" oniichan sera el ashikabi de kuu para siempre "-dijo kusano la cual se acomodo en el regazo de goku y este le acariciaba la cabeza

" claro que si, yo te protegeré kusano "- dijo este mientras la continuaba acariciando y los dos miraban por la ventana y miya les llamaba para que bajasen a cenar

 **ESA NOCHE**

Kusano la cual se habia despertado para ir al baño, mientras se estaba lavando las manos vio una sombra en el espejo lo cual la asusto y salio corriendo y se metió en la cama de goku temblando de miedo

Goku se despertó y le pregunto a kusano medio dormido

" ¿ que te ocurre kusano, tienes ganas de hacer pipí ? "-preguntaba este

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente y le dijo mientras temblaba asustada

" un-un fa-fantasma "-decía kusano mientras sacudía a goku asustada

" ¿ fantasma ? "-dijo este con una ceja arqueada a lo que kusano asintió rápidamente y señalo al pasillo

Goku se levanto del futon y salio al pasillo mientras kusano estaba agarrando su mano asustada

" si tienes miedo puedes esperar en la habitación "-dijo goku a la niña la cual apretó mas fuerte su mano y negó muy rápido con la cabeza

Goku camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una pared donde este sentía tras ella por alguna razón un ki por lo que puso su mano en esa pared y esta giro dejando a la vista una habitación secreta

Goku entro mientras kusano estaba esperando fuera y cuando estaba dentro pudo ver muchas pantallas encendidas y una chica sentada

Kusano se asomo con curiosidad y cuando vio que todo estaba oscuro y la chica frente a los monitores encendidos se giro y sus lentes brillaron por las luces de los monitores, kusano dio un grito y salio corriendo a la habitación de goku donde musubi dormía con una sonrisa

" tu ¿ quien eres ? "-pregunto goku con una ceja arqueada

La chica con lentes lo miro y en ese instante sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba al ver el rostro de goku y entonces dijo con una risa nerviosa

" ups, parece que me encontraron "

Este fue el encuentro entre goku y la que seria su próxima sekirei la hikkikomori matsu

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO : matsu y tsukiumi**


	4. Chapter 3

**Una vez mas el capitulo pasado tuvo una muy buena recepción y eso es de agradecer, siento el no poder responder a todos los comentarios pero son muchos y me tardaría mucho en hacerlo solo diré esto : MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

* * *

Goku como cada mañana se levantaba temprano para entrenar.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a kusano la cual dormía en el mismo futon que el y a musubi la cual dormía a su lado en otro futon, este después de arropar bien a las dos salio de la habitación.

Mientras goku cerraba la puerta se quedo pensando en lo que le habia ocurrido la noche anterior...

 **FLASHBACK-NOCHE ANTERIOR**

Mientras goku dormía muy tranquilo, alguien se colaba discretamente en la habitación amparado por la noche y la oscuridad.

Esa figura se acerco al saiyan y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro acerco sus manos al rostro de este lentamente, pero esa persona no sabia que goku podia sentir el ki y al notar que un ki extraño se habia colado en su habitación este abrió los ojos de repente y con un movimiento rápido incapacito a esa persona situándose ahora sobre ella

" ¿ quien eres ? Habla o te golpeare "-dijo goku con voz firme pero sin gritar para no despertar a musubi y kusano las cuales dormían sin darse cuenta de nada

En ese momento la habitación se ilumino con la luz de la luna y goku pudo ver que quien se encontraba tumbada en el futon por su agarre y inmovilizada era la chica con lentes que habia conocido ese mismo día la cual estaba completamente sonrojada por la posición en la que se encontraban actualmente

" tu eres la chica de la habitación secreta...¿ matsuo ? "-dijo goku el cual no recordaba el nombre de ella con una ceja arqueada

Ella al escuchar su nombre mal pronunciado se altero y le respondo

" !¿ quien ese ese con nombre de personaje secundario ?! Soy matsu recuerdalo "- dijo matsu haciendo un tsukkomi

" lo que sea...¿ que haces entrando a mi habitación a estas horas ? "-respondió goku ignorando el tsukkomi

Matsu le miro y con un suspiro de derrota le respondió

" bueno...cuando nos conocimos esta tarde sentí que tu eras mi ashikabi "-respondió matsu un poco sonrojada

" ¿ yo ? "-dijo este que no comprendía

" si, cuando te vi fue como "bibibi" y luego como "bang " y también como "woosh " ¿entiendes ? "-decía matsu muy animada

" la verdad no entendí nada "-respondió goku con rostro confuso

" en resumen, sentí que estábamos unidos por el destino "-dijo matsu con una sonrisa

Goku no entendía muy bien de lo que ella estaba hablando, pero a quien le importa, no parece mala chica así que estará bien, pensaba goku

" osea que lo que quieres decir es que eres lo mismo que kuu y musubi y quieres que yo te de alas ¿ correcto ? "-le decía goku

" parece que lo entiendes "-respondía matsu con una sonrisa

Y goku se encogió de hombros y beso a matsu y el mismo fenómeno que ocurrió con kusano y musubi volvió a pasar iluminando por unos segundos la habitación

" sekirei numero 02 matsu, que mi sabiduría guíe tu camino mi ashikabi-sama "

Y después de eso matsu se fue a su habitación dejando a un goku cansado por todo dormir nuevamente

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Goku suspiro y miro hacia el cielo mientras pensaba para si mismo "esto se esta poniendo bastante raro " y salio volando hacia las montañas para entrenar.

Después de su entrenamiento, goku se sentó para descansar un poco y mientras cerraba los ojos se quedo dormido.

En su sueño habia una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo esbelto con grandes pechos, pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules. Lleva puesto un vestido blanco y sobre él un abrigo negro, utiliza una gargantilla negra en su cuello, y tiene botas marrones largas con medias negras.

Esta le miro con ojos llenos de rabia y mientras le señalaba con el dedo le dijo de forma arrogante

" ! Tu ! ! Nunca seré sometida por ti prepárate porque cuando te encuentre te matare ! "-dijo la hermosa chica con arrogancia

Goku abrió los ojos y miro al cielo mientras suspiraba y dijo

" otra vez lo mismo...¿cuantas mas van a aparecer ? "-se decía a si mismo mientras miraba el cielo azul

 **EN IZUMO INN**

Goku después de regresar de su entrenamiento, se encontraba comiendo el desayuno junto a miya,musubi y kusano.

Este le explico a miya lo que le habia ocurrido esta mañana, cosa que sorprendio a miya pero a musubi y kusano no parecía importarles

" ¿ estas seguro que dijo que te mataría ? "-pregunto miya

" si y parecía enfadada conmigo por algún motivo "-decía este mientras ponía rostro de confusión

" _!¿ cuantas mas piensan aparecer ?! A este ritmo cuando le confiese que yo fui su primera sekirei estaré en desventaja con las otras...menudo dilema "_

Cada vez miya se sentía mas acorralada ya que si esto continuaba cuando ella le revelase que también era su sekirei ya seria tarde y eso la aterraba

Miya solo dio un suspiro y le aconsejo que fuera a hablar con matsu ya que ella era muy inteligente, por lo que goku fue a hablar con matsu

Ahora en la habitación de matsu, goku le explico lo ocurrido y matsu se puso a buscar en su base de datos a la persona en cuestión, y después de unos segundos apareció la persona sorprendiendo a matsu

" goku...¿es esta la persona que apareció en tu sueño amenazándote ? "-pregunto matsu mostrándole la ficha de una persona en el monitor

Goku se acerco y vio la imagen y sin lugar a dudas esa era la chica lo cual hizo que matsu se pusiera nerviosa

" eso sera un problema "-dijo matsu nerviosa

" ¿ y eso por que ? "-pregunto este

" ella es la numero 09 tsukiumi y se sabe que odia a los hombres "-respondió matsu

" eso sera un problema verdad "-dijo este

" claro que si, si ella reacciono a ti entonces eso quiere decir que eres su ashikabi predestinado por lo que ella intentara matarte "-le explicaba matsu

Pero en ese momento entraron miya,musubi y kusano que habian estado escuchando y hablaron

" no permitiré que dañen a goku "-dijo musubi

" kuu protegerá a oniichan "-dijo kusano mientras se agarraba a la pierna de goku

" si es necesario yo te protegeré fufufu..."-decía miya con una sonrisa pero a su lado se podia ver la cara de un hanya

Goku miro a todas y les dio una sonrisa

" gracias, pero esto es cosa mía, si ella quiere matarme pues que lo intente no le sera fácil "-les dijo goku mientras ponía una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro

Todas al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojaron ya que no era muy frecuente ver a su ashikabi poniendo un rostro tan salvaje y masculino lo cual las hacia sentirse seguras a su lado

Y con eso dicho goku se puso en camino para ir a la ubicación actual de tsukiumi la cual le fue dicha por matsu

* * *

Goku corría por los tejados mientras era guiado por matsu por un pequeño auricular, según matsu tsukiumi se encontraba en mitad de una pelea con las sekirei de seo en un callejón

Goku corrió aun mas rápido ya que se estaba perdiendo la pelea cosa que le estaba molestando pero cuando llego al lugar tsukiumi parecía estar ganando contra las sekirei de seo

" parece que me perdí la diversión "-dijo goku desde un tejado

Tanto seo como las gemelas se sorprendieron al verlo, pero cuando tsukiumi le vio sintió que todo su cuerpo se acaloraba y eso la hizo reconocerlo al instante

" ! Maldito! ¿ así que vienes a por mi ? !pues te matare antes de que me des las alas ! "-grito tsukiumi furiosa mientras creaba esferas de agua en sus manos

Goku la ignoro y se acerco a seo el cual tenia en sus manos un gato y toda la cara llena de arañazos que le habia hecho el gato

" oh seo es bueno verte "-saludo goku

" vaya goku ¿ que haces en este lugar ? No me digas que tu también estas buscando gatos perdidos "-saludaba seo de forma despreocupada

" no es eso, solo vine para enfrentarme a esa chica rubia de los pechos inflados "-decía goku señalando a tsukiumi

Esta al escuchar lo que goku dijo sobre ella se cubrió los pechos con la cara muy roja y le miraba con mucha rabia

" oh ! Si que los tiene grandes "-dijo seo viendo con mirada pervertida a tsukiumi

Las gemelas al ver a seo mirar de esa forma a otra mujer que fuera ellas le atacaron con sus rayos mientras le perseguían de forma cómica por el lugar mientras goku reía al ver lo bien que se llevaban

Por otro lado tsukiumi estaba muy furiosa con goku el cual la habia avergonzado frente a desconocidos y sin decir nada le ataco con una flecha de agua

" ! Mizu no ya ! "-grito tsukiumi disparando varias flechas de agua a un goku que estaba distraído

Pero ninguna de ellas acertó ya que este incluso sin mirar las esquivo todas y luego de eso miro hacia tsukiumi

" no esta bien atacar a alguien sin avisar "-le dijo goku que ahora estaba muy serio

" !humph ! El fin justifica los medios y mas cuando alguien como tu me ignora "-respondió tsukiumi la cual no se avergonzaba de ello

Goku suspiro al ver lo arrogante que esa chica era y decidió mostrarle que siempre hay alguien mas fuerte que tu en la vida

" entonces ataca con lo mas fuerte que tengas "- le dijo goku

" ¿ hablas enserio chico ? "-dijo esta que pensaba que se habia vuelto loco

" adelante, no pienso moverme del sitio "-le desafió goku

Eso enfado mas a tsukiumi la cual haciendo una pose le advirtió

" ! Prepárate por que esto sera tu fin ! "-grito ella y dio un par de saltos hacia atrás y se dispuso a atacar

Ella comenzó a acumular agua mientras seo y las gemelas miraban todo lo que estaba pasando con mucho interés y goku estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando el ataque y cuando tsukiumi habia concentrado suficiente agua ataco sin piedad

" ! Atrevete a aguantar esto ! ! YAMATA NO OROCHI ! "

Y una serpiente gigante de ocho cabezas hecha de agua ataco a goku el cual solo movió su mano hacia adelante y cuando las serpientes de agua estaban por impactar, este soltó un pulso de ki que hizo estallar las ocho serpientes en una gran lluvia dejando con los rostros sorprendidos a los presentes

Tsukiumi no se podia creer lo que habia ocurrido, pero la realidad era que ese chico habia derrotado su mejor ataque actual sin moverse del sitio y con una sola mano. ¿ que tan poderoso era el ? Tsukiumi no lo sabia pero el seguro no lo habia mostrado todo ¿ que pasa si el decide atacarla ? Eso la aterraba pero lo que mas la aterraba era el que el pensara que ella era inútil y no valía la pena el darle sus alas

Goku caminaba hacia una tsukiumi que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero cuando esta se dio cuenta que el estaba cerca de ella. Por puro reflejo intento darle una bofetada, pero este atrapo su mano y entonces se puso frente a frente con ella

" aun crees que soy débil "-dijo goku con voz calmada y muy masculina para los oídos de ella

Eso hizo que tanto el cuerpo como la mente de tsukiumi se volvieran un completo lío y ella no sabia como actuar o que decir por lo que hizo lo único que se le daba bien...ser una tsundere

"bu-bu-bueno,por lo que veo eres adecuado para ser mi ashikabi "-dijo esta toda nerviosa de que el pudiera negarse

" parece que entendiste y eso me alegra ya que no me gustaría golpear a una chica linda "-dijo goku de forma sincera y una gran sonrisa

Eso agarro de improvisto a tsukiumi la cual no esperaba que este le dijera algo como eso y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo mientras pensaba " _¿ acaso dijo que soy linda ? ¿ yo ? Jejejejeje_ "

" e-entonces, con tu permiso "-dijo esta y agarro el rostro de goku con sus manos y le beso

Y tal y como con las anteriores aparecieron las alas que iluminaron el lugar sellando el pacto entre sekirei y ashikabi

" sekirei numero 09 tsukiumi, que mi agua arrase todo lo que perturbe a mi ashikabi "

" ahora somos marido y mujer "-dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

Pero en izumo inn, las sekirei de goku sintieron un estremecimiento en la fuerza en el momento que tsukiumi se proclamo su esposa

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo disfrutasen y avisar que las historias de rwby, fairy tail y DxD estarán pausadas y que pronto volveré con trinity seven**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO : uzume**


	5. Chapter 4

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo me gustaría aclarar una cosa ya que vi esta pregunta muchas veces en los comentarios.**

 **Los que me siguen de mis otras historias ya lo saben pero para los nuevos os aclarare algo ; yo escribo hasta donde creo que es necesario, ni mas ni menos. Puede que algún capitulo sea mas corto y otro sea mas largo pero eso se debe a que yo lo creo así, no me gusta hacer rellenos con cosas que no vienen al caso por eso suelo hacerlos de esa forma por lo que si un capitulo es mas largo que otro sera por que así lo veo yo.**

 **Espero haberlo dejado claro para que no preguntéis mas que los haga mas largos y cosas así.**

 **Y después de esta breve explicación de como hago las cosas, vamos con el capitulo !**

* * *

 **CAPITULO :4**

* * *

Goku llegaba a izumo inn junto a tsukiumi, cuando miya y los demas salieron a recibirle quedaron sorprendidas al ver a tsukiumi tomando el brazo de goku

" ¿ estas son las personas de las que me dijiste goku ? "-pregunto tsukiumi

" si, ellas son "-dijo este

" !hola que tal soy tsukiumi y soy su esposa mucho gusto ! "-dij esta muy orgullosa con brazos cruzados que acentuaban sus pechos

Miya, musubi y kusano al escuchar eso sintieron como si un relámpago las recorriera y comenzaron a emitir auras oscuras

" ¿ que esta ocurriendo aquí goku san ? "-pregunto miya la cual tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pero un hanya era proyectado a su lado

Pero goku era inmune a eso ya que era muy inocente por lo que respondió de manera normal

" bueno según ella al aceptar ser su ashikabi es lo mismo que estar casados "-respondió el como si eso no fuera importante

Todas al escuchar eso sintieron como otro rayo las recorría y en sus mentes entendieron algo y pensaron " _! Eso tiene mucho sentido ! "_

Kusano se agarro a la pierna de goku lo cual sorprendio a tsukiumi y entonces dijo de manera inocente

" ¿ kuu también es la esposa de oniichan ? "-pregunto kusano mirando a los ojos a goku

" claro que si "-respondió este mientras la acariciaba de forma fraternal

Eso sorprendio a tsukiumi la cual le pregunto a goku

" goku no me digas que esta niña es tu sekirei..."-pregunto asombrada tsukiumi mientras kusano le gruñía

" si hay algún problema con ello "-respondió este inclinando la cabeza

Tsukiumi pensó " _bu-bueno...si es esta niña no pasa nada, como la esposa principal debo aceptarlo "-_ pensaba ella con ojos cerrados mientras asentía pero aun habia mas

" yahooo musubi también es una esposa "-decía musubi feliz mientras hundía sus pechos en el brazo de goku

" !¿Otra mas ?! ¿cuantas mas chicas fueron aladas por ti ? "-decía tsukiumi molesta

" bueno hay otra mas llamada matsu "-respondió este

Aun que el no sabia que miya también era otra, mejor dicho la primera pero miya permanecía en silencio mientras fantaseaba en su mente con una vida de casados junto a su ashikabi y matsu que lo miraba todo desde su ordenador mientras decia "shuraba " entre risas

Luego de eso se las pasaron discutiendo quien era la esposa principal, y se decidió que lo decidirían con una carrera hasta el supermercado mientras goku ignoraba todo y estaba sentado comiendo con kusano en su regazo

Luego de la cena goku fue a tomar un baño, pero tsukiumi entro mientras este se bañaba

" ! Como esposa principal mi deber es lavar tu espalda ! "-grito esta con los brazos cruzados y rostro lleno de orgullo

Ella llevaba una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo pero esta era bastante pequeña que apenas cubría las hermosas proporciones de la rubia, pero goku era inmune a esas cosas ya que era demasiado inocente por lo que este salio del agua completamente desnudo cosa que sonrojo a tsukiumi al ver que su ashikabi no solamente era poderoso sino también estaba muy bien dotado

Cuando goku se sentó para que esta le lavase la espalda, musubi entro junto con kusano al baño ya que también querían jugar a los recién casados pero dejando a kusano de lado por que era una niña, musubi estaba completamente desnuda y eso alarmo a tsukiumi la cual le dijo que era una pervertida

Cabe decir que cuando miya entro y vio que las dos estaban peleando, las aviso que si continuaban así esta boche dormirían en la calle.

Por cierto, miya estaba cubierta con una toalla y al final fue ella la que limpio la espalda de goku mientras tsukiumi y musubi estaban en el agua con un golpe en la cabeza cada una y kusano las miraba confusa

* * *

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD**

* * *

En algún lugar de la ciudad se podia ver a una chica con su cuerpo y rostro cubierto de velos y a sus pies se encontraba una sekirei a la cual habia derrotado

" con esto ya queda menos..."-dijo la chica cubierta por los velos

" veo que aun continuas haciendo estos trabajos sucios "-dijo una voz de mujer

La chica de los velos se giro para ver de quien se trataba y al verla puso una sonrisa triste en su rostro y le respondió

"no me queda de otra ane-san, todo esto lo hago por ayudar a una amiga "-respondió la chica de los velos

La mujer en cuestión tenia el cabello negro y lleva un vestido chino muy corto color púrpura que muestra su escote y ombligo, en su mano tiene una gran botella de sake

" solo te estas causando dolor a ti misma haciendo estos trabajos desagradables "-le dijo la mujer de cabellos negros

" solo uno mas...solo uno mas y podre salvar a chiho "-dijo la chica del velo viendo una fotografía en la cual se podia ver su siguiente encargo y en esta aparecía goku

Y sin decir mas la chica de los velos desapareció dejando a la mujer de cabello negro bebiendo y murmurando algo para si misma

" pronto estaré a tu lado mi ashikabi "-murmuro la mujer mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

 **EN IZUMO INN**

* * *

Uzume llegaba a izumo inn después de unos días sin haber aparecido ( seamos claros, todos sabéis que la del velo es uzume a estas alturas ) pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando nada mas entrar una chica paso corriendo a su lado mientras otra la perseguía dejando a uzume muy confusa

" ¿ quien serán esas dos ? "-se pregunto uzume con una ceja arqueada

Miya la cual se asomo al pasillo para sermonear a las dos que corrían por la casa lanzo su cucharon sin preguntar y este golpeo a uzume en la cabeza tirándola al suelo con los ojos en espiral

" !oh ! Cuanto lo siento uzume san, no pensaba que estarías ahí ! "-se disculpaba miya

Uzume la cual aun estaba con los ojos en espiral en el suelo solo dijo " menudo recibimiento " mientras miya se disculpaba otra vez mas

Uzume la cual se habia incorporado pregunto a miya mientras se frotaba el lugar donde el cucharon le golpeo

" ¿ quienes eran esas dos ? Parece que el lugar esta mas animado desde que no estaba "-preguntaba uzume

"esas eran musubi y tsukiumi y si, desde que te fuiste las cosas han cambiado un poco "-respondió miya

En ese momento goku el cual tenia a kuu de la mano bajaba por las escaleras y se encontró con uzume y miya

" ¿ las pudiste agarrar miya ? "-pregunto goku

" no, se fueron tan rápido que no tuve tiempo "-dijo esta un poco molesta

" jajajaja, son unas chicas muy animadas "-reía este

Uzume al ver a goku abrió mucho los ojos ya que el era su próximo objetivo y no esperaba encontrarlo donde ella vivía

" ¿ quien es ella ? "-pregunto goku

" oh, deja que te la presente, ella vive aquí desde hace un tiempo antes que tu y su nombre es uzume "-los presentaba miya con una sonrisa

Goku se acerco a uzume la cual le estaba mirando con sorpresa y cuando este le hablo se sorprendio un poco

" hola soy son goku pero puedes decirme goku "-saludo este con su típica sonrisa

Eso pillo desprevenida a uzume la cual no se esperaba que su cuerpo se calentase al solo verle el rostro, pero lo que paso a continuación si que no lo esperaba

" soy uzume mucho gusto "-respondió esta y le estrecho la mano

En el momento que sus manos se tocaron, como si una descarga recorriera todo su cuerpo uzume tembló y su rostro se puso completamente rojo y sus piernas se aflojaron de tal forma que casi se cae en el lugar, pero pudo aguantar y sin decir nada mas salio corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a miya sorprendida y a goku confuso

" ¿ acaso me odia ? "-dijo este pensando que uzume le odiaba por lo ocurrido mientras kuu le palmeaba para consolarlo miya decía " no puede ser...¿ otra vez ? "

Por otro lado, cuando uzume entro en su habitación, al instante de cerrar la puerta esta se desplomo en el suelo mientras jadeaba muy fuerte y su rostro estaba tan rojo que humo le salia de la cabeza

"no-no-no-no puede ser...¿ reaccione ante el ? Pero si pensaba que chiho era mi ashikabi destinado...¿ por que tuvo que ser el, quien sera mi ultimo objetivo ? ¿ esto es cosa del destino ? "

Los pensamientos de uzume eran un caos en este momento ya que ella desde un principio pensaba que la chica llamada chiho era su ashikabi destinado, pero con la reacción de tuvo en este momento al parecer ella estaba equivocada y goku era su verdadero ashikabi

" pero eso no cambia nada, yo salvare a chiho aun si tengo que eliminar a mi propio ashikabi destinado "- se dijo uzume ahora mas tranquila mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo con su mirada seria y decidida

* * *

Esa tarde goku fue de compras por petición de miya, ya que por la competencia entre musubi y tsukiumi las compras llegaban dañadas

Uzume vio esto como una oportunidad y le siguió y espero hasta que goku salio de comprar y entonces le ataco por sorpresa desde un tejado pero este pudo esquivar el ataque y entonces salto hacia el lugar donde estaba su atacante

" ! Oye tu por que me atacas ! "-le gritaba goku muy molesto

Uzume no dijo nada y le volvió a atacar y esta vez pudo rozar el rostro de goku haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla ya que este aun tenia las bolsas de la compra y no pudo esquivar bien

Goku se limpio la mejilla la cual sangraba un poco y puso una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual confundió a uzume

" hace tiempo que nadie me heria jejejeje esto se puso interesante "-dijo este emocionado y dejado las bolsas de la compra en un lado y posicionándose para pelear

Por alguna razón que no entendía uzume se puso nerviosa al ver a goku en posición de pelea y con ocho velos ataco

Pero goku esquivo todos los ataques mientras analizaba bien a uzume la cual se estaba poniendo nerviosa al no poder acertar ningún ataque

" ¿ quien te mando hacer esto uzume san ? "-dijo goku mientras esquivaba

Eso sorprendio a uzume la cual detuvo sus ataques y se retiro el velo que cubría su rostro mientras mostraba un rostro de sorpresa y confusión

" ¿ como supiste que era yo ? "-pregunto uzume confundida

" cuando nos conocimos pude recordar tu firma de ki por lo que supe de inmediato que eras tu "-respondió goku

" ¿ firma de ki ? "-pregunto esta que no entendía

" el ki es la energía que todo el mundo tiene, animales,personas,plantas etc..."-le explicaba goku sobre el ki

Uzume estaba sorprendida sobre el ki, pero mas aun se sorprendio cuando goku en su mano creo una pequeña esfera de energía azul

" cuando uno domina el ki puede hacer cosas como esta "-decía goku con la pequeña esfera en su mano

Uzume sabia que no podia ganar, pero aun así debía intentarlo incluso si perdía su vida en ello ya que la vida de chiho dependía de si podia terminar este trabajo o no

" se que no puedo ganar pero aun así...! Luchare ! "-grito uzume decidida a jugarse la vida

Goku al ver la resolución de uzume decidió no intentar convencerla mas y responder a ese sentimiento y se dispuso a enfrentarla

" respeto tu determinación por lo que te enfrentare, pero si gano yo me dirás la razón por la cual haces esto "-le propuso goku

" muy bien, pero si yo gano me entregaras tu vida "-respondió uzume

" entendido "-acepto goku

Y entonces uzume creo en su mano una lanza con sus velos y comenzó a tacar a goku el cual desviaba todos los ataques con sus manos y cuando vio la oportunidad le lanzo una patada con giro a uzume la cual aun cubriéndose con los velos salio disparada contra la pared del edificio quedando medio inconsciente, pero cuando goku cargo contra ella esta se recupero por puro instinto y pudo apartarse

El golpe de goku hizo pedazos la pared del edificio asustando a uzume la cual pensaba que eso no era la fuerza de un humano normal, pero mientras esta pensaba eso goku no le dio tregua y se avanzo contra ella y los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea de corto alcance lo cual era beneficioso para goku el cual realmente no estaba atacando con todo su poder ya que no quería dañar de gravedad a uzume, pero en un momento de la pelea su sangre saiyajin estaba tan caliente que le dio un golpe en el estomago con bastante fuerza lo cual hizo que ella vomitase una cantidad de sangre notable y saliera despedida a gran velocidad contra un enorme edificio de oficinas a lo lejos

Goku al darse cuenta que se habia pasado un poco uso su gran velocidad y adelanto a una uzume que estuvo a pocos metros de impactar contra el edificio de oficinas de no ser por que goku la detuvo a tiempo

" uff...creo que se me fue un poco la mano, lo siento uzume san "-se disculpaba goku el cual flotaba en el aire con una uzume inconsciente en sus brazos

Goku aterrizo en un lugar cercano y con mucho cuidado dejo a uzume en el suelo y espero hasta que ella recuperase el conocimiento

Un rato después uzume se recuperaba y se sentía como si un camión la hubiera golpeado

" uff...me duele todo el cuerpo "-decía uzume con rostro lleno de molestia por el dolor

" jejejeje, lo siento se me fue un poco la mano por la emoción del momento "-se disculpaba goku

" bueno tu ganaste por lo que te contare todo "-dijo uzume con un rostro ahora serio

Y entonces ella le contó la historia de por que estaba haciendo estas cosas, y todo se debía a que una persona importante para ella se encontraba en el hospital debido a una enfermedad y que un día un tipo el cual era el hijo del dueño del hospital le propuso que si hacia ciertos trabajos para el al final este le ayudaría con la enfermedad de su amiga por lo que ella estuvo haciendo todas estas cosas

" el tipo en cuestión es higa izumi "-dijo uzume con rabia en su voz

Goku se quedo en silencio por un tiempo y entonces se puso en pie y le dijo a uzume

" pues vamos a encontrarnos con ese tipo "-dijo goku serio

" ¿ estas loco ? "-respondió uzume sorprendida

" ese tipo y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente "-dijo goku el cual tenia un rostro y mirada seria

Al ver el rostro de goku uzume no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón se acelerase y su cuerpo se calentase y sin decir nada solo asintió y los dos fueron hacia el hospital para encontrarse con el tal higa izumi

* * *

 **HOSPITAL HIYAMAKAI ; TEJADO**

* * *

Después de que uzume le avisara, higa izumi apareció en el lugar

El tipo de aspecto joven vestía un elaborado traje blanco puro con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata negra.

" ¿ terminaste tu trabajo ? "-pregunto este al ver a uzume

Pero goku el cual estaba subido sobre la azotea, de un salto bajo y se puso entre el y uzume y entonces miro a los ojos de higa izumi

" si tanto quieres eliminarme ¿ por que no lo haces tu mismo ? "- le dijo goku el cual estaba serio

Higa izumi miro a uzume sorprendido y esta le dijo " adelante " pero este solo dio un suspiro

" parece que nuestro trato termina aquí uzume san, lo siento por esa chica "-decía higa izumi el cual se encogía de hombros y se disponía a marchar

Pero goku le detuvo y lo levanto en el aire con una mano

" ¿ que ? ¿ piensas atacarme ? Adelante pero que sepas que si lo haces te saldrá muy caro "-decía este haciéndose el valiente pero sus manos temblaban

" solo te diré una cosa... Si intentas hacer algo a la amiga de uzume te aseguro que te buscare y te destruiré "-le aviso goku con rostro serio y extendió su mano hacia un lado y disparo una esfera de ki haciendo una gran explosión y un gran agujero

Higa izumi se quedo blanco por el miedo y solo dijo que no haría nada en contra de la amiga de uzume, y goku le soltó y este salio corriendo del lugar dejando a goku y a uzume solos

" sabes que enviara a gente para eliminarte "-le advirtió uzume

" pues que vengan siempre estoy dispuesto a una buena pelea "-respondió este con una sonrisa

Pero uzume se puso triste y le dijo a goku

" al final lo de la cura era todo una mentira dese imbécil para que eliminase a la competencia "-dijo esta triste

" bueno yo se de una forma para poder curar la enfermedad de tu amiga "-dijo goku

Uzume lo agarro por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirle mientras le preguntaba

" !¿ lo dices enserio ?! "-decía uzume mientras lo sacudía

Goku el cual tenia los ojos en espiral por tanta sacudida solo asintió y uzume al final le soltó

" pero para ello tendríamos que ir al lugar de donde yo vengo pero eso aun no es posible "-respondió este

" ¿ y cuando sera posible ? "-preguntaba uzume con esperanza

" creo que cuando todo eso de los sekirei termine podre regresar "-le respondió goku

Uzume no entendía bien el por que no podia regresar en este momento pero si solo podría regresar cuando todo esto del torneo de las sekirei terminase entonces solo quedaba una cosa por hacer

" goku...quiero que me des alas "-le dijo uzume con rostro lleno de determinación

" así que tu también eras una eh...bueno ya me lo imaginaba por tu fuerza pero ¿ estas segura ? "-dijo este

" nunca en mi vida e estado tan segura de algo así que por favor se mi ashikabi "-pidió esta con el rostro rojo

Goku al ver la determinación de uzume no pudo negarse y entonces se acerco a ella y la beso y como en anteriores ocasiones el mismo fenómeno ocurrió en uzume

" sekirei numero 10 uzume, que mi velo proteja a mi ashikabi de todo dolor "

Y de esa forma una mas se sumaba a la lista pero este no sabia que desde lo lejos una mujer sentada sobre un tanque de agua estaba viendo todo

" ufufufu...al fin te encontré mi ashikabi sama "

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Y bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de este año, les deseo a todos ustedes unas felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO : el escape de la ciudad y la sekirei borracha**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Espero que todos ustedes pasaran unas felices fiestas, y como prometí aquí esta el primer capitulo de este año 2019.**

 **También aviso que próximamente retomare los fic de goku de fairy tail y el de destinados ya que si no lo hago pronto al final los terminare abandonando jajajaja**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Ya han pasado varios días desde que uzume fue alada por goku.

Cuando llegaron y le contaron todo a las otras chicas, estas ardieron como troya pero al final terminaron aceptando a uzume y de esa forma sus vidas continuaron tranquilas durante varios días.

Hoy miya le habia encargado a goku que fuera a comprar como ya era habitual, pero esta vez uzume le acompañaba ya que goku solía comprar cosas innecesarias y caras

El y uzume se habian parado en un parque para tomar algo mientras regresaban a izumo inn, pero repentinamente goku se puso en pie con el rostro serio y eso llamo la atención de uzume

" ¿ ocurre algo ? "-pregunto esta

" siento varios ki cerca de aquí y parece que están en mitad de una pelea "-respondió este con rostro serio

Uzume se puso seria al escuchar eso y termino de comerse el helado y se puso en pie pero cuando vio el rostro de su ashikabi una gota de sudor salio en su cabeza ya que goku tenia una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro

" _esto no es bueno, se esta emocionando demasiado...siento lastima por los que están peleando en este momento "_

Esos fueron los pensamientos de uzume la cual agarro el teléfono y llamo a matsu y le explico lo que estaba sucediendo y le dijo que mandase a musubi o tsukiumi para recoger las compras

Y entonces ella y goku fueron hacia el lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la pelea

* * *

 **MIENTRAS EN IZUMO INN...**

* * *

Una mujer habia llegado a izumo inn para visitar a uzume, pero al no encontrarse en casa decidió esperarla

" veo que no cambias kazehana "-le decía miya en tono de reproche al verla bebiendo tan temprano

" hay costumbres que no cambian, pero tu...al parecer si cambiaste "-kazehana se dio cuenta de que miya habia sido alada y la miro con rostro divertido

" al parecer no se te puede esconder nada "-respondió miya con una sonrisa amarga

"jajajaja es bueno ver que al fin superaste lo de tu difunto marido pero ¿ quien puede ser el valiente que se atrevió a darte alas ? Me gustaría conocerlo y brindar por su valentía "-reía kazehana la cual pensaba que el ashikabi de miya era un héroe al conquistar el corazón que miya habia cerrado después de lo de takehito

" ni se te ocurra darle alcohol a un menor de edad ( en japón hasta los 20 no eres mayor de edad ) "-le dijo miya señalándole con la cuchara de madera

" así que es un joven eh...veo que sabes buscar bien "-le decía kazehana con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de burla

" buscarlo eh..."-dijo miya mientras miraba hacia la nada, cosa que sorprendio a kazehana pero miya continuo hablando

" mas bien diría que el me encontró a mi "-dijo miya la cual tenia rostro y mirada de mujer enamorada

Kazehana al ver a esa miya solo pensó

" _ahora tengo mas ganas de conocer al chico que fue capaz de hacer que miya ponga ese tipo de cara ufufufu "_

* * *

 **CON GOKU Y UZUME...**

* * *

Goku y uzume corrían hacia el lugar donde se estaba librando la pelea, al parecer todo estaba ocurriendo en un puente sobre el río y en el lugar habia miembros del MBI

" parece que están acordonando el lugar "-decía uzume al ver a los hombres de MBI

"eso me da lo mismo, pasaremos de un salto "-dijo goku el cual tenia un tono de emoción en su voz

Uzume asintió a lo dicho por su ashikabi y sin mas los dos dieron un poderoso salto que les hizo aterrizar en mitad del incidente que estaba ocurriendo dejando sorprendidos a los implicados

Entre ellos estaban un joven delgado, con cabello castaño desordenado y ojos verdes, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros azules.

A su lado estaba una chica de aspecto joven de piel clara, con ojos azules y cabello rubio desordenado y desordenado. También es bastante pequeña, Lleva una blusa de manga larga azul con un cuello blanco y una falda con volantes a juego, botas negras hasta la rodilla y medias blancas que se detienen justo por encima de las rodillas.

En al otro lado se podían ver dos chicas las cuales se podia adivinar que eran sekireis por la marca que portaba una de ellas en su pecho

La primera Lleva una camisa parecida a un kimono con una manga faltante y cabello rosa en una coleta lateral con dos clips de margarita. Su cuerpo es muy atlético, tonificado pero no demasiado musculoso. Tiene pechos pequeños que no han crecido ni un milímetro y es una copa A

La segunda también es una Sekirei femenina delgada cuya forma envuelta en vendaje está cubierta por un kimono oscuro hecho jirones, cabello gris despeinado, una gargantilla con tachas y ojos estrechos; dándole un aspecto perverso, desalentador.

Goku al ver la situación pudo deducir el solo que el chico y la chica estaban siendo atacados por esas otras dos

" ¿quien demonios son ustedes ? "-preguntaba la chica de cabello rosa

Goku vio a la chica de cabello rosa y le dijo

" oye tu, atacar en grupo a otros no es de hombres "-dijo goku al ver la situación

Eso dejo descolocados a todos, y uzume y la de aspecto deprimente comenzaron a reír por algún motivo que confundía a goku mientras la chica de cabello rosa estaba roja de rabia

" ! A quien le dices hombre pedazo de imbécil ! !soy una mujer ¿que no te das cuenta con solo mirar o que ? ! "-le gritaba la chica de pelo rosa mientras uzume estaba por los suelos rodando de la risa y la otra se agarraba el estomago del dolor de tanto reír

" ¿ en verdad eres una mujer ? Como no tienes pecho pensaba que eras un hombre "-decía goku ladeando la cabeza confuso

"GRRR...maldito te matare, dime tu nombre para ponerlo en tu tumba "-gruñía de furia la chica de pelo rosa

Pero uzume intervino ahora que habia dejado de reír como loca

" es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de otros sin presentarse primero, chica del pecho plano "-decía uzume con una sonrisa en su rostro

La de aspecto gótico comenzó a reír por lo dicho por uzume y la de pelo rosa estaba muy furiosa

" ! A quien le dices pecho plano vaca lechera ! "-gritaba la chica de pelo rosa

El chico y la chica estaban confusos por la situación actual por lo que el chico le pregunto a goku

" oye tu ¿ eres amigo o enemigo ? "-pregunto el chico con cautela mientras se ponía delante de la chica para cubrirla

Goku al ver ese gesto del chico solo pudo sonreír y le respondió

" no somos enemigos tuyos puedes estar tranquilo "-dijo goku con su típica sonrisa

El chico se quedo unos segundos mirando a goku a los ojos y después de pensarlo decidió confiar en su palabra

" eres un ashikabi ¿verdad ? Soy shigi haruka y Te pido que nos ayudes por favor "-pidió shigi a goku con seriedad

Goku lo miro por unos instantes y entonces se giro para mirar a uzume y le pregunto a ella

" uzume quiero ayudar esos dos ¿ que te parece a ti ? "-pregunto goku a su compañera

Uzume la cual no apartaba la mirada de las dos frente a ella le respondió sin dudar ni un segundo

" si es lo que tu quieres pues que así sea, como tu sekirei te seguiré decidas lo que decidas mi ashikabi sama "-respondió uzume

Eso llamo la atención de las dos chicas frente a uzume

" así que también eres una sekirei eh...eso me hace todo mas fácil !yo la sekirei numero 105 benitsubasa te derrotare ! "-grito benitsubasa

" y yo la sekirei numero 104 haihane también "-dijo haihane ahora equipada con guantes con cuchillas en los dedos

Junto a ellas un grupo armado de soldados del MBI rodeaban a los cuatro pero ni uzume ni goku estaban nerviosos lo cual sorprendió a haruka y la chica a su lado

" yo soy la sekirei numero 10 uzume y estoy lista para pelar con ustedes pecho plano y tipa rara "-respondió uzume preparándose para pelear

Pero goku se interpuso y le dijo a uzume

" no tenemos tiempo para eso uzume, tenemos que sacar a esos dos de aquí y regresar a casa "-dijo goku

" pero si tu eras el que mas quería pelear, por eso vinimos ¿ o no ? "-le recrimino uzume

" eso era antes, ademas de que seguro tendrás otra oportunidad de pelear con la chica deprimente y la pecho plano de allá "-le dijo goku señalando a benitsubasa y haihane

Uzume solo dio un suspiro y con un guiño y una sonrisa se despedía de esas dos

" habéis librado por los pelos pecho plano y tipa rara, pero la próxima vez no tendréis tanta suerte "-les decía uzume mientras con sus velos agarraba a shigi haruka y la chica a su lado y salia volando de un salto

" ! Espera maldita pechos de vaca no escaparas ! "-gritaba benitsubasa pero fue detenida por goku el cual se interpuso en su camino con su mano extendida hacia el frente

" lo siento pero hoy no podrá ser "-eso fue lo único que dijo goku

Y después de eso soltó un gran pulso de ki el cual arraso todo frente a el haciendo volar tanto a benitsubasa como a haihane, los soldados del MBI y vehículos varios

Cuando estas se recuperaron, goku ya se habia marchado y no quedaba nadie dejando a benitsubasa frustrada dando pisotones en el asfalto de pura rabia y a haihane riéndose de ella por comportarse como una niña pequeña

* * *

 **EN IZUMO INN**

* * *

Goku y uzume llegaron a izumo inn con shigi haruka y su amiga que quedaron inconscientes por la sorpresa de correr y saltar entre edificios a gran velocidad

" ya estamos en casa "-dijo goku cuando entraron por la puerta

Todos fueron a recibirles ya que querían saber la razón por la cual el y uzume fueron a pelear, pero se sorprendieron al ver shigi y su amiga inconscientes

" ¿ que fue lo que hicisteis ? "-pregunto miya al ver tal situación

" entremos para que pueda contaros "-dijo goku

Pero cuando entraron goku vio a una mujer la cual no conocía que estaba bebiendo sentada en el patio

" ¿ quien es ella ? "-pregunto goku a miya

" es una amiga "-respondió miya

Goku solo dijo "oh vale " y subió hacia arriba para dejar descansar a shigi y su amiga y llamar a matsu para poder explicarles la situación

Cuando uzume vio a kazehana fue a su lado para saludar

" me alegra verte bien "-saludo uzume a kazehana con una gran sonrisa

Kazehana se sorprendio al ver esa sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de uzume ya que hasta ahora solo la habia visto llena de tristeza y sufriendo, pero al verla de este modo se puso feliz por ella

" veo que al fin encontraste una solución a tu problema "-dijo kazehana sonriendo como una hermana mayor

"si...encontré a alguien en quien confiar plenamente "-respondió uzume con un rostro de mujer enamorada

" al parecer encontraste a tu ashikabi destinado "-dijo kazehana a lo cual uzume asintió

" ¿ es el chico con el cual peleaste verdad ? "-pregunto kazehana

" ¿como lo sabes nee-san ? "-preguntaba uzume sorprendida

" da la casualidad que vi desde lejos tu pelea con el pero no pude verle bien ya que era de noche "-respondió kazehana mientras daba un trago de su botella

En eso goku bajaba junto con matsu para reunir a todas para poder hablar sobre lo ocurrido y uzume le dijo a kazehana

" pues ahí lo tienes nee-san ese es mi ashikabi "-dijo uzume señalando a goku

Cuando kazehana se giro para ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y se puso en pie con rostro colorado y no era por estar borracha.

Cuando vio a goku rodeado de miya,matsu,musubi,tsukiumi y kusano, entendió varias cosas: la primera era que ese chico era sin duda el ashikabi de miya y la segunda era que era su ashikabi destinado

" mi ashikabi sama..."-dijo kazehana dejando caer la botella de su mano con una voz casi inaudible pero uzume la cual estaba a su lado pudo escucharlo

Uzume estaba sorprendida al ver el rostro de mujer enamorada que kazehana tenia, pero lo estaba mas por el hecho de que goku fuera también su ashikabi destinado

" parece que las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes "-dijo uzume con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

Todos se reunieron en la mesa para hablar sobre el tema ocurrido hace unas horas, kazehana se sentó pegada a goku el cual estaba un poco confundido por lo pegajosa que estaba pero no le dio importancia pero tsukiumi y miya estaban ardiendo de celos

Goku y uzume les explicaron lo ocurrido y sobre los dos que estaban arriba les explico sobre las dos con las que se habian enfrentado y sobre el escuadrón disciplinario y su papel en el MBI

" ya veo...entonces busquemos a ese escuadrón y los vencemos "-dijo goku como si no fuera la gran cosa

" goku no es tan simple "-dijo miya

" es cierto, hay ciertas reglas que debemos seguir "-dijo matsu

" bueno si ustedes lo dicen "-dijo goku el cual aceptaba lo dicho por matsu y miya

" pero ¿ que hacemos con esos dos ? "-preguntaba tsukiumi

" eso es cierto, mientras esos dos continúen con nosotros el escuadrón disciplinario nos buscara "-decía uzume

Mientras ellos discutían shigi haruka habia despertado y junto a su amiga habian escuchado lo que estaban discutiendo

" ¿ nos ayudaríais a escapar de la ciudad ? "-dijo haruka el cual estaba agarrado de la mano de la chica

Todas al ver esa escena sonrieron al verlos tan juntos y pudieron deducir su relación, menos goku el cual le daba lo mismo todo eso

" ¿ por que quieres escapar ? "-pregunto goku

" si continuamos en la ciudad terminare perdiéndola a ella y no quiero eso "-dijo karuka mirando a la chica la cual tenia un rostro asustado

" es una sekirei verdad "-dijo kazehana

Shigi asintió y entonces les contó sobre ellos dos, el como se conocieron y que ella era débil y a este paso terminaría perdiéndola y no podia permitir eso y por ello intentaron huir pero el escuadrón los descubrió y casi les atrapan pero por suerte goku y uzume aparecieron

" por muy débil que ella sea, ella es mi mujer y no quiero que se la lleven lejos por un estúpido juego "-dijo haruka con rostro serio

Todas estaban a favor de ayudarles después de ver el como el la amaba a pesar de que ella fuera débil y en secreto envidiaban tener esa relación en un futuro con goku

Haruka miro a goku y luego a todas sus sekirei y le dijo

" tu no tienes ese problema ya que todas tus sekirei son hermosas y parecen fuertes "-dijo haruka cosa que las chicas sintieron como un alago hacia ellas y se sonrojaron

" dijiste que conmigo era suficiente "-dijo la chica con ojos al punto de llorar

" tonta...y lo eres no te pongas celosa kuno "-dijo este de forma tsundere

" !si ! "-respondió kuno feliz y abrazando el brazo de haruka

" entonces esta decidido, les ayudaremos para que huyan como amantes de una tragedia "-dijo kazehana la cual no se separaba de goku

" entonces cual es el plan "-preguntaba haruka

" ¿ plan ? "-dijeron todos inclinando la cabeza

"no-no me digáis que no habéis hecho un plan..."-decía haruka el cual estaba nervioso por la actitud de esta gente

"no necesitamos algo como eso, solo avanzaremos en linea recta derrotando a todo el que aparezca "-respondió goku

" ¿ estas loco o que ? "-dijo haruka el cual no creía lo que escuchaba

Uzume le dio una palmada en el hombro a haruka y le dio un pulgar arriba

" tu déjanoslo a nosotros y antes de que te des cuenta estarás por ahí con tu mujer "

Haruka pensaba " en donde me he metido " pero no le quedaba de otra que confiar en estos sujetos y con un poco de suerte podría escapar junto a kuno

* * *

Ya en la tarde, goku estaba entrenando en el patio de izumo inn y estaba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento que ni se dio cuenta que kazehana llevaba un buen rato observándolo sin pestañear y con rostro de mujer enamorada

Solo cuando paro por un momento para secarse el sudor fue cuando se dio cuenta de ella y se quedo mirándola con rostro confuso

" kazehana ¿ verdad ? No creo que sea muy divertido el verme entrenar "-le dijo goku

" ¿ tu crees en el destino ? "-pregunto ella

" yo no entiendo de cosas complicadas "-respondió este lo cual saco una sonrisa en ella

" ¿ que tal si te dijera que tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos ? "-dijo ella como si fuera una pregunta para ver que decía el

Goku al escucharla decir eso recordó a uzume y las otras chicas y entonces entendió a lo que ella se refería

" no me digas que...¿tu también eres una sekirei ? "-dijo goku el cual la miraba sorprendido

" si lo soy pero no respondiste a mi pregunta "-ella admitió ser una sekirei pero aun esperaba la respuesta de goku

" yo creo que cada uno debe forjarse su propio destino con sus manos "-respondió goku a la pregunta

Ella al escuchar las palabras de goku abrió mucho los ojos ya que no esperaba una respuesta tan realista por su parte

Eso puso una gran sonrisa en su cara y se puso en pie y camino hacia donde el estaba y con el rostro muy rojo y una sonrisa en su cara le dijo

" ya no puedo aguantar mas "

Y le agarro del rostro y le dio un beso el cual causo un gran vendaval y pétalos aparecieron de la nada junto a las alas de ella

Cuando todos salieron para ver que estaba ocurriendo el fenómeno de ser alada estaba aun presente y kazehana aun estaba besando a goku lo cual causo que todas ardieran como troya de puros celos

Cuando al fin separaron sus labios ella le miro con una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios y dijo

" sekirei numero 03 kazehana, que mi viento destruya todo enemigo de mi ashikabi "

Goku miro a todas sus sekirei y pensó para el mismo

" ¿ por que todas tienen pechos enormes ? "

Y con ese pensamiento el día estaba por terminar y el día siguiente todos estarían ocupados con la misión de ayudar a escapar a sus nuevos amigos

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **ESTO ES UN RESUMEN DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE MI AMIGO KIDGOKUSUPREMO ACABA DE CREAR**

 **resumen: Goku acababa de derrotar a King Piccolo Daimaku y Yusuke a Toguro habiendo ganado el torneo oscuro, pero la paz les duraría poco a ambos, por un lado ya que King Piccolo Daimaku sobrevivió sorpresivamente y por el otro apareció un antiguo detective espiritual traidor llamado Shinobu Sensui que está obsesionado con la desapareció en de los humanos; para complicar más las cosas un misterioso ser de otra dimensión se pondrá en contacto com Sensui y al mismo tiempo se llevará a Piccolo Daimaku junto a su hijo Piccolo Jr para preparar el macabro plan para buscar extinguir a los humanos de varias dimensiones; Goku y Yusuke por ende tienen la misión de detener ese malvado plan al mismo tiempo que tendrán que lidiar con seres misteriosos llamados Espíritus de una forma un tanto peculiar y poco ortodoxa para este par acostumbrado a pelear en su mayor parte.**

 **ESPERO VISITEN SU HISTORIA Y DEJEN UN COMENTARIO SERIA DE AGRADECER**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO : encuentro con la sekirei de negro y aparece la sekirei del destino**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Como cada mes aquí tenéis otro capitulo mas de esta historia. También me gustaría decir que visiten el foro que he creado ya que allí se harán las votaciones para las nuevas chicas en mis historias y se decidirá también cual es el próximo fic cuando este finalice**

 **Forum-misc-animexovers. Os dejo esto para que lo podáis encontrar rápido y le deis a seguir al foro ya que seria de ayuda**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

* * *

Hoy era la mañana en la que todos se pondrán en camino para ayudar a escapar a shigi haruka y su sekirei kuno

Todos estaban desayunando como si no pasase nada, cosa que a shigi le parecía muy extraño ya que en breve tendrían que movilizarse para un plan en extremo complicado a su parecer, pero en lugar de estar nerviosos, era todo lo contrario y todos actuaban como si fuera un día normal en sus vidas

Por algún motivo kazehana estaba atada y aun así no perdía el tiempo y se pegaba a goku todo lo que podia ya que ella era una mujer que no desperdiciaba una ocasión como esta, cosa que ponía celosas a tsukiumi y miya las cuales ardían como troya por lo descarada que kazehana era

Mientras por otro lado matsu,uzume,musubi y kusano miraban todo esto con sonrisas ya que les parecía muy divertido

Pero si os preguntáis el por que de que kazehana estuviera atada, todo se remonta a la noche anterior en la cual ella intento colarse en la habitación en la cual goku dormía con kuusano,musubi y tsukiumi la cual habia ganado el derecho de dormir esa noche con el en un juego.

Pero fue interceptada por miya la cual la amarro y la dejo en mitad del pasillo toda la noche hasta ahora..

" una vez terminemos el desayuno nos pondremos en marcha hacia el puente "-dijo goku mientras devoraba el desayuno como si fuera el ultimo de su vida

Shigi el cual estaba muy nervioso, aun tenia dudas sobre que no habia plan alguno, pero todos estaban bastante tranquilos

"¿ es-estas seguro de continuar sin un plan ? "-preguntaba nervioso shigi y kuno asentía nerviosa

Todos le miraron como si no entendieran el motivo de sus nervios y goku respondió a su pregunta

" no te preocupes por cosas pequeñas "-respondió goku con una sonrisa

Tsukiumi miro a haruka con mirada de reproche y dijo en su habitual tono de tsundere

" !huph ! Tu solo debes quedarte al lado de tu débil sekirei como buen debilucho ashikabi y dejar que mi esposo se encargue de todo "-decía tsukiumi la cual se acerco y se pego al lado de goku

Todas al ver eso y escucharla decir que era su esposo ardieron en celos y comenzaron a discutir hasta que miya las hizo callar a todas mostrando su falsa sonrisa con el hanya a su lado

(con goku como su ashikabi, tsukiumi no duda sobre este plan a diferencia de la versión original )

Ya todos estaban preparados para marchar, pero fue una sorpresa el que miya se uniera a ellos, pero a goku no le parecía extraño ya que desde un inicio contaba en que todos le acompañarían, miya incluida

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS ; PUENTE**

Todos llegaban al puente el cual estaba custodiado por centenares de agentes del M.B.I pero eso no impresionaba a ninguno de ellos...bueno a dos si y eso eran shigi y kuno los cuales estaban muy asustados y nerviosos

"vaya...hay mucha gente ¿ están preparando un festival ? "-decía goku impresionado al ver tantos soldados en un mismo sitio

Todas reían ante la interpretación de goku al ver tanta gente reunida, pero shigi y kuno estaban sorprendidos por la gran ingenuidad de goku

" oye goku...esos tipos son soldados, no están preparando un festival o algo parecido "-le dijo shigi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Goku al escuchar eso se puso un poco triste ya que en los festivales habia mucha comida y al saber que no era algo así puso una cara de decepción

" bueno ¿ que deberíamos hacer ahora mi ashikabi sama ? "-preguntaba kazehana la cual sabia la respuesta pero solo quería una primera orden de su querido ashikabi

Goku miro a todas sus sekirei una por una y cuando termino de mirarlas dijo con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro

" ¿ acaso hay que preguntar ? Solo avancemos y limpiemos el lugar "-les ordeno goku

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y sin mas atacaron directamente y sin restricción a los soldados del M.B.I

El lugar era un espectáculo, con solados volando por el viento de kazehana, otros eran lanzados desde el puente por el agua de tsukiumi, otros eran atrapados y estrellados contra las furgonetas por los velos de uzume, otros eran golpeados y dejados fuera de combate por musubi y muchos eran despojados de sus ropas y corrían desnudos por la katana de miya

Por otro lado están goku, matsu y kusano los cuales miraban esto desde lejos junto a haruka y kuno los cuales estaban con las bocas y los ojos muy abiertos por el espectáculo tan loco que las sekireis de goku estaban dando

Shigi al principio pensaba que el " no plan " de goku le podría venir bien ya que en un momento de descuido podría huir con kuno, pero ahora entendía al verlo con sus propios ojos que goku no estaba fanfarroneando sobre el poder paras en linea recta y shigi podia ver como su deseo de escapar estaba muy cerca... Hasta que repentinamente un par de furgonetas estallaron y gran parte del puente se derrumbo y terminaron dividiendo al grupo en dos

" ! Chicas todo bien por ese lado ! "-preguntaba goku en voz alta ya que por el humo y las llamas no podia ver nada

" ! Si tranquilo aquí estamos bien, pero al parecer un imprevisto a aparecido por lo que lleva a esos dos al otro lado ! "-gritaba miya desde el otro lado

" ! Esta bien pero tened mucho cuidado ! "-dijo goku aceptando la idea de miya

" estas seguro de dejarlas allí "-preguntaba shigi

Se podia ver que goku estaba muy preocupado por las chicas, pero aun así decidió seguir con el plan ya que no quería defraudarlas

" continuemos con el plan...ellas seguro estarán bien "-dijo goku con tono el cual denotaba preocupación

Kusano la cual estaba tomada de la mano por goku, pudo notar que este sin darse cuenta apretó un poco el agarre y ella para tranquilizarlo le palmeo la pierna con la mano

" oniichan no estés triste...ellas son fuertes "-le intentaba consolar kusano

" eso es cierto goku-tan, ademas miya y kazehana están allí por lo que todo debería estar bien "-le decía matsu la cual sabia lo fuertes que eran esas dos

Goku miro a kusano y a matsu y luego miro hacia la parte donde sus otras sekirei estaban y dijo mientras tenia un rostro serio

" esperemos que tengas razón matsu..."-dijo goku mientas miraba hacia donde ellas estaban en el otro lado

Mientras en el otro lado del puente...

"parece que ya se fue..."-dijo miya con un suspiro

" miya es demasiado sobre protectora con goku "-decía kazehana encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa

" parece que los problemas ya llegaron "-dijo uzume

Y del otro lado se pudo ver como tres siluetas se acercaban caminando lentamente, hasta que al fin se las pudo ver y se trataban del escuadrón disciplinario al completo

" tenia la esperanza de encontrar a mu-chan en este lugar pero...nunca esperaba el ver a kazehana y a miya también "-dijo la del haori negro

" karasuba..."-dijo miya la cual ahora estaba seria y con una mirada asesina

" no tienes por que mirarme de esa manera miya "-dijo karasuba

" fuiste tu la que destrozo el puente verdad "-pregunto miya

" mi intención era eliminar a esos que intentaban huir pero al parecer falle "-respondió karasuba

" como siempre tus métodos están llenos de violencia "-dijo kazehana

"si algo funciona ¿ por que cambiarlo ? "-le respondió karasuba

Por otro lado benitsubasa estaba temblando y con un rostro rojo de furia mientras se tapaba sus inexistentes pechos mientras miraba a todas las sekirei frente a ella las cuales tenían pechos enormes

Haihane al verla de esa manera se tapaba la boca mientras trataba de aguantar la risa que le producía la reacción de benitsubasa

Uzume que se dio cuenta de esas dos y de la reacción de benitsubasa, puso sus brazos bajo sus pechos para que se notase aun mas lo grandes que eran y eso enfureció a benitsubasa mucho mas aun

Tsukiumi al ver el comportamiento infantil de uzume le pregunto

" uzume-san ¿ que estas haciendo en un momento como este ? "-preguntaba tsukiumi

"oh, solo me estoy burlando un poco de la chica de allí "-uzume dijo eso en voz alta para que benitsubasa lo escuchase

Tsukiumi miro a benitsubasa y después de mirarla un poco se sorprendio y respondió

" ¿! Es una chica !?...pensaba que por su aspecto era un hombre vestido de mujer "-dijo tsukiumi con tono de sorpresa en su voz

Eso termino de enfurecer a benitsubasa la cual se disponía a atacar pero fue atrapada por haihane

" ! Suéltame haihane, las voy a matar a todas y les arrancare esas bolsas de grasa ! "-gritaba furiosa benitsubasa

"fufufu...tranquilízate...fufufu..."-le decía entre risas haihane

" tu...maldita...! DEJA DE REÍR ! "-gritaba benitsubasa pataleando como una niña mientras aun estaba atrapada por el agarre de haihane

"...que tipas mas extrañas "-decía tsukiumi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

" pero es divertido hacerla rabiar jejejeje "-decía uzume divertida por las reacciones de benitsubasa

Karasuba ahora estaba mirando a musubi con una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción por algún extraño motivo que solo ella sabia

" parece que te hiciste mas fuerte mu-tan "-dijo karasuba a musubi

" ¿ también lo noto karasuba-sama ? Jejejeje, todo es gracias a mi ashikabi "-respondía musubi feliz

" ¿ tu ashikabi ? Debe ser un tipo especial si te pudo hacer tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo "-decía karasuba intrigada

" es increíble, ni siquiera puedo tocarle "-decía musubi pero de pronto ella miro al cielo

Todas miraron al cielo cosa que dejo confusa a karasuba y las otras dos, y se escucho un grito desde el cielo

" KYAAAAAAAA "

Y segundos después algo aterrizo entre karasuba y las chicas creando una gran nube de humo y cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver que eran goku, matsu y kusano los cuales regresaron

Todas al ver a goku corrieron a su lado y lo atraparon entre todas con un abrazo grupal el cual dejo a goku enterrado en grandes pechos y con su rostro azul ya que no podia respirar

Por otro lado matsu estaba feliz al tocar tierra ya que paso mucho miedo al volar por primera vez y kusano estaba super feliz y quería volver a repetir y palmeaba a matsu en la espalada

Las tres del escuadrón disciplinarios estaban confusas ya que no entendían que estaba pasando y por que el ambiente de tensión de hace unos segundos habia desaparecido solo con la presencia de un simple ashikabi

Pero una vez goku fue liberado del abrazo mortal de grandes pechos y pudo respirar, miya le pregunto

" ¿ pudieron escapar esos dos ? "-pregunto miya

Goku le dio un pulgar arriba y dijo " sin problemas " con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Tosas se alegraron por eso y querían abrazarle de nuevo, pero goku las detuvo antes de que muriera asfixiado por sus letales pechos

Musubi fue al lado de karasuba y le dijo con rostro feliz

" karasuba-sama el es mi ashikabi-sama "-señalo musubi a goku

Karasuba solo lo vio de espaldas pero cuando este se giro y la vio y ella le pudo ver a el, sus reacciones fueron muy diferentes la una de la otra

" ! Tu ! ! Tu eres la mujer que me ataco y me dejo sin comida en esa isla ! "-grito goku muy molesto señalando con el dedo a karasuba

Karasuba por otro lado estaba temblando ya que su cuerpo aun no olvidaba la sensación de los golpes de goku

" ¿! Tu-tu eres el ashikabi de mu-tan !? "-dijo karasuba la cual retrocedía lentamente por instinto

Todas las sekirei de goku estaban confusas por el hecho de que goku conociera a karasuba por lo que le preguntaron sobre ello

" ¿ recuerdas el día que me encontraste en tu jardín miya ? "-le pregunto goku con rostro molesto

" claro, recuerdo que me dijiste que te desmayaste por el hambre "-respondió miya

" pues ella es la culpable de eso "-dijo goku señalando a karasuba

Todas se sorprendieron ante la revelación y entonces goku les explico el como llego a esa isla y que se encontró con ella, la cual le ataco sin decir nada y finalmente destrozo la mochila con su comida por lo que goku furioso la ataco pero la perdió de vista y como no quería perder mas el tiempo allá se marcho

Todas miraron a karasuba con ojos llenos de reproche como diciendo " eres lo peor atacando sin mas a alguien y dejándole sin comida "

Karasuba se sentía presionada por esas miradas, pero lo que la hizo sudar frío fue cuando goku dio unos pasos al frente mientras se tronaba los nudillos con rostro muy molesto

" ahora vas a pagar por dejarme sin comida "-dijo este el cual estaba listo para darle una paliza a karasuba las cual estaba pensando en huir

Pero todo eso cambio cuando benitsubasa se puso entre karasuba y goku le dijo a este con rostro molesto

" ! Ahora me las pagaras por insultarme el otro día ! "-grito benitsubasa señalando a goku

Este puso un rostro confuso ya que no recordaba quien era por lo que miro hacia atrás a las chicas y todas se encogieron de hombros menos uzume la cual le dijo en voz baja que era benitsubasa peo goku lo escucho mal

" ! Nos volvemos a ver benito ! "-dijo este con rostro serio como si lo hubiera dicho bien

Todas al escucharle decirlo con rostro serio y confiado no pudieron aguantar las risas, cosa que enfureció a benitsubasa la cual se lanzo a tacar a goku, pero fue interceptada por musubi la cual detuvo el golpe con su mano

" si vas a pelear con alguien sera conmigo "-dijo musubi

Benitsubasa al ver como se balanceaban los pechos de musubi se encabrono al máximo y con un giro pateo el rostro de musubi la cual salio volando pero se recupero con un giro en el aire y cayo de forma correcta

Cuando goku miro al lugar donde estaba karasuba, esta habia escapado en mitad de la confusión cosa que molesto a goku el cual se juro a si mismo que cuando la encontrase la próxima vez la haría pagar por lo que hizo a su comida

Musubi se puso en posición y se presento "soy la sekirei numero 88, musubi ! Estoy lista para pelear ! "

Benitsubasa ignoro la presentación y simplemente ataco a musubi la cual detuvo el golpe y lanzo uno pero este fue esquivado por benitsubasa y las dos tomaron distancia la una de la otra

Por otro lado estaba haihane la cual estaba enfrentando a tsukiumi pero no tenia nada que hacer contra la sekirei de agua la cual la estaba trapeando completamente

Y ahora pensareis ¿ cuando esas dos comenzaron a pelear ?

Pues al parecer antes de que llegasen al puente apostaron con piedra,papel y tijera quienes serian las que pelearían el día de hoy y las ganadoras fueron musubi, tsukiumi y por ultimo kazehana pero al haber desaparecido karasuba, kazehana se quedo sin participación por lo cual tsukiumi enfrentaba a haihane

Pero la pelea central era la de musubi y benitsubasa la cual no estaba marchando bien para la joven de pelo castaño la cual estaba perdiendo, pero no por falta de poder, mas bien por falta de experiencia en batalla

Goku estaba viendo todo con rostro serio con brazos cruzados y no parecía tener intención de intervenir cosa que sorprendió a las chicas las cuales le preguntaron nerviosas

"¿ no tienes intención de intervenir en la pelea goku ? "-pregunto miya

" esta vez no "-respondió este

" ¿ por que ? ¿piensas quedarte ahí mirando como musubi es derrotada ? "-pregunto uzume

" si fuera una pelea injusta de seguro intervendría, pero es un uno contra uno y benio no esta haciendo trampas por lo que no seria justo intervenir, si musubi pierde la pelea sera por su falta de experiencia y eso no es culpa de la otra chica "-respondió goku con rostro tranquilo

Ninguna de ellas pudo responder ante lo dicho por goku ya que ellas también tenían reglas que debían seguir

" si tanto les preocupa ¿ por que ninguna de ustedes hace algo ? "-les pregunto goku

" por que las reglas dictan que debe ser un uno contra uno en las batallas entre sekireis "-respondió kazehana

Goku no respondió ante lo dicho ya que esa regla era bastante justa, tanto para una como para la otra

La pelea entre musubi y benitsubasa se habia decidido mientras estos hablaban y al parecer como era obvio musubi habia perdido

" maldita chica tetuda, me diste un poco de trabajo de mas pero este es el fin "-decía benitsubasa la cual estaba en pie frente a una musubi inconsciente en el suelo derrotada

" ! Esto es malo goku si esa pecho plano toca la marca en la espalda de musubi ella estará fuera del juego y se la llevaran ! "-decía nerviosa uzume

Pero goku no se movió por algún extraño motivo el cual las chicas no comprendían, uzume al ver que goku estaba demasiado indiferente ante tal situación se decepciono con el ya que ella pensaba que el estaría dispuesto a lo que fuera por ellas pero ese no era el caso al parecer

Ella intento ir y intervenir pero fue bloqueada por goku el cual sin mirar a uzume a la cara le dijo

" solo quédate quieta y no hagas nada ya que algo interesante ocurrirá "-dijo goku con voz tranquila

Tanto uzume como miya, kazehana y las otras intentaron decir algo pero cuando se fijaron bien en goku notaron que no estaba tan calmado como aparentaba y que de tanto apretar sus puños con fuerza por la frustración estos le sangraban y entonces todas pensaron..." es nuestro ashikabi-sama no hay duda "

Benitsubasa toco la marca en la espalda de musubi y esta brillo un poco y luego desapareció,ahora benitsubasa con una sonrisa confiada miro a las chicas y les dijo

" ahora ¿ cual de ustedes es la que sigue ? "-dijo esta con un tono arrogante

" no seas tan precipitada benio, esto aun no termina "-dijo goku el cual no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de musubi por algún motivo

" ¿ de que hablas ? Esa chica esta fuera una vez su marca desaparece "-le decía benitsubasa

Pero goku abrió mucho los ojos y puso una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo " ya viene " confundiendo a todos los presentes pero segundos después el cuerpo de musubi comenzó a liberar una luz muy fuerte y a elevarse

" que-que diablos esta pasando goku "-preguntaron todas

" desde el momento en que conocí a musubi, por algún extraño motivo sentía en ella dos firmas de ki diferentes por ese motivo aposte a que esa segunda firma de ki aparecería en el momento de que musubi fuera derrotada...y así fue "-les explico goku el motivo por el cual estaba tan calmado durante la pelea de musubi

Mientras el cuerpo de musubi flotaba en el cielo se pudo ver como en su estomago aparecía la marca sekirei y el numero 08 y cuando esta abrió los ojos lo primero que dijo fue !amor !

"!amor ! Aquellos que se interpongan en el amor, serán los ponentes de la sekirei del destino,yume ! "-dijo la sekirei del destino

Mientras a lo lejos karasuba miraba esto desde lejos y maldecía el no poder estar allí por culpa de ese chico y pelear con yume ahora que habia aparecido

Goku se acercaba a ella y le dijo

" al fin sales, un poco mas y pierdo a musubi "-le dijo goku a yume

" así que tu eres el ashikabi de musubi...en verdad eres un chico interesante al notarme "-dijo yume con una sonrisa en su rostro

" desde el principio me parecía extraño el que ella tuviera dos firmas de ki en su interior "-respondió goku

" ¿ y por eso dejaste que luchase ? "-pregunto yume

" fue una apuesta arriesgada pero valió la pena ya que te mostraste "-dijo este con una sonrisa en su cara

Yume pensó " ¿ esta loco o simplemente confía demasiado en sus habilidades ? Pero una cosa esta clara y es que para bien o para mal este chico también es mi ashikabi por el momento "

Pero los pensamientos de yume fueron detenidos al intervenir benitsubasa

" oye tu deberías estar eliminada ¿que diablos haces en pie otra vez ? "-le recriminaba benitsubasa

" ! Cállate ! Desde cuando el escuadrón disciplinario ha caído tan bajo como para hacer este tipo de cosas "-le gritaba yume con voz autoritaria

Eso enfado a bentsubasa la cual no quería que una persona la cual habia sido derrotada por ella le hablase con ese tono y ataco

Pero ese fue un grave error por su parte ya que las pupilas de yume se tornaron en forma de ying-yang y en su mano una esfera de ki rosado se formo y la disparo sin miramiento contra benitsubasa la cual se salvo de milagro pero tanto ella como haihane la cual estaba cerca del lugar tirada en el suelo fueron agarradas por una pierna y lanzadas a dios sabe donde por yume la cual tenia una pose de haber hecho una gran trabajo

Cuando yume se giro se encontró con el rostro de goku muy cerca de ella lo cual la sorprendio y este parecía estar muy emocionado

" !eres muy fuerte, por que no peleas conmigo ! "-dijo goku emocionado al ver el poder de yume

Eso sorprendio a yume la cual no esperaba esa reacción tan infantil de goku pero también puso una sonrisa en sus labios

" lo siento mucho pero mi tiempo se acaba "-respondió yume

" que mal, y yo que pensaba en que seria una buena pelea "-respondió goku un poco deprimido

" si realmente quieres pelear conmigo, primero deberás encontrar mi verdadero cuerpo "-respondió yume

" ¿ y donde esta tu cuerpo ? "-pregunto goku

" encontraras la respuesta si ganas este torneo de sekireis...hasta entonces estaré esperándote...mi...ashikabi..."-y lentamente el resplandor en musubi y el numero 08 en su estomago fueron desapareciendo hasta que finalmente regreso al ser musubi

Goku estaba decidido a encontrar donde estaba el cuerpo real de yume y si para ello era necesario ganar este estúpido juego pues que así sea ya que el deseaba poder enfrentarse a ella después de ver su poder

" que diablos fue todo eso..."-dijeron las chicas

Pero miya y kazehana sabían bien quien era yume, pero no esperaban que estuviera en el interior de musubi cosa que las dejo sorprendidas

Musubi confusa pregunto sobre que es lo que habia ocurrido pero este no era lugar para hablar por lo que todos regresaron a izumo inn donde le explicarían a musubi lo ocurrido omitiendo lo de yume

Por otro lado, en un parque se podia ver sentada en un banco a una chica la cual portaba la marca sekirei en su frente y tenia una mirada vacía

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Para el próximo capitulo añadiré al ultimo personaje el cual es por petición de mi compañero y escritor kenallo25**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO : numero descartado y un poco de paz**


	8. Chapter 8 nueva historia !

NUEVA HISTORIA ! ESTA HISTORIA SE ESTARA PUBLICANDO EN EL CANAL DE MI AMIGO CARLOS 13 POR LO QUE BUSQUENLO Y SIGANLE YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA INCREIBLE !

PROLOGO

* * *

hace 17 años castillo astarott

el llanto de un niño se escucha una sirvienta lleva a bebe en brazos camina junto a lo que parece un guardia a la oficina del viejo líder del clan , al tocar la puerta este les permite entrar, al pasar ellos encuentran a su señor sentado en un viejo escritorio mientras revisa papeles en el ,

al entrar inclinan su cabeza frente a su señor.

este sin mirarlos pregunta

-¿ese es el?¡- pregunta de manera fría

-si-contesta la sirvienta

-señor hemos traído a su familiar de ese pueblo- comenta el guardia

-¿así que ese es el bastardo de mi hijo? ¿mataron a la madre?-pregunta el señor de la casa

-no señor ella murió en el parto- contesta el guardia

al escuchar esas palabras el viejo con confusión voltea a mirarlos con una duda en la cara

el guardia adivinando la pregunta de su empleador comenta

-ella solo era humana parece ser que su hijo no uso una pieza en ella-

-¿ni siquiera la convirtió?-comenta el viejo con enfado

-otra razón mas para decepcionarme de ese muchacho su única descendencia es ese maldito mestizo no quiero saber mas de el , no lo mato solo por que es descendiente de esta casa encierren-lo en el sótano ,no quiero que otro noble se entere de esta mancha a mi orgullo

asegúrense que tenga algo de educación puede que algún día pueda usarlo como herramienta, retírense ahora- comenta el enojado amo

el dúo empieza a retirarse pero al llegar a la puerta la sirvienta voltea y pregunta

-¿señor como debemos llamarlo?-

-¿por que me importaría darle un nombre?- comenta el viejo mientras regresa a sus papeles

-señor solo es un pequeño diablo- suplica la doncella

\- entonces que ese sea su nombre ,a partir de ahora su nombre sera diablo-

y así fue esa mancha en el clan astarott creció en las sombras

sin nunca saber como tratar a otras personas y recibir maltrato de familiares ,principalmente su primo el cual no dejaba de presumir cada vez que conseguía una nueva novia.

el único beneficio fue la gran cantidad de libros de la biblioteca familiar a la que se le permitió entrar , y el sótano al que se le dio libre acceso, con el tiempo y magia aprendida agrando ese lugar, hasta convertirlo en gran laberinto , fue su hogar su estudio, donde con alquimia y magia creaba gran cantidad de objetos a los que solo el podia usar .

estaba contento con ese lugar donde se mantenía aislado

en la actualidad

el joven diodora pasaba el tiempo con su harem de ex monjas cuando de pronto es interrumpido por un guardia

-que les he dicho sobre interrumpirme en mis momentos- comenta el joven mientras saca un látigo de entre sus cosas

-señor a pasado algo urgente su primo ha desaparecido-comenta el guardia con terror

-eso es imposible ¿ya entraron a investigar?-inquiere el joven

-señor sabe que entrar ahí es imposible para nosotros-

-entonces como saben que no esta-

-su presencia mágica ya no se siente ahí y un golem de su laberinto nos trajo la noticia que el desapareció de este-

\- donde diablos esta ese bastardo busque por todos lados no pude ir muy lejos-

castillo astarott hace 17 años

-¿por que me importaría darle un nombre?- comenta el viejo mientras regresa a sus papeles

-señor solo es un pequeño diablo- suplica la doncella

-nombrarlo así entonces a partir de ahora su nombre sera diablo-

en la actualidad

-como que no esta búsquelo por todos lados no puede ir muy lejos-

mientras tanto en la tierra.

-yo te he convocado -comenta una joven nekomata de orejas negras

-no es cierto yo fui quien lo hizo- comenta una elfa rubia

-así que esta es la tierra ,luce mejor que el infierno-

-magia de convocación es una nueva tendencia-comenta interesado

-por que nos persiguen esos tipos?- pregunta la elfa

-estudio en la academia yokai es un buen lugar donde ocultarnos -comenta la nekomata

-puedo sentir que esta área es el territorio de un demonio-

\- soy rias gremory ¿quien eres tu?-

-soy diablo aquel que superara a otros maou -

-¿sabes jugar ajedrez?-

-rias no es la única noble en estos terrenos ¿te interesaría unirte a mi grupo?-

-¿ tu eres quien porta al emperador rojo?-

-eeeste pues si- comenta asustado

-te imagine mas grande-

-si quieres librarte de la persecución de tu familia debes convertirte en un demonio de clase alta si lo eres no podrás ser atacado por otra familia sin reportar a los maou-

\- un examen he y como accedo a eso-

-podría conseguirte una oportunidad si realizas cierta tarea-

-nunca seré tu esclavo ni aceptare ser tu torre- diablo abre la puerta de la sala del club y ve a raiser phoenix manosear a sus miembros de equipo, diablo cierra la puerta y comenta- pasame esa estúpida torre ese bastardo tiene que morir.

en la lucha

-realmente crees que un mestizo como tu podría vencerme-

-este mestizo superara a todos los maou existentes- comenta mientras le apunta con su cetro

en ese momento ambos se lanzan preparando sus ataques y...

* * *

-MAOU TO SHOUKAN DxD-

próximamente...


End file.
